Believe
by forever-flying53
Summary: Fairytales are a myth, right? Elysea Pan, daughter of a active Starcatcher and supposedly told to be a great-cousin of the immortal Peter Pan, doesn't believe in anything that doesn't seem logical. As a full fledge Junior United States Secret Service agent, she has no time for nonsense. Until, she embarks on a mission to find her dad and a lost group of Starcatchers . . .
1. Message from a Agent

Message from J.U.S.S. Agent 99, Elysea Pan

Fairytales and religion are false myths.

That used to be my own proclamation before 'the incident'.

God is very,truly,unexplainable,awesomely true.

Fairytales dwell in the minds of each child as another world.

But what should you believe on?

I am telling you my story to answer this question.

Whether you like the results or not.

This is not some boring autobiography book with critical thinking questions at the end.

Then you will not be intrigued to read.

This is my life and how it truly was.

No sugarcoating at all.

Because I want to redefine to EVERYONE what we call 'eternal life' really means.

May God Bless You,

Elysea Pan

_He [Jesus] said to them,_

_"Go into all the world and preach the good news to all creation."_

_ Mark 16:15 [NIV]_


	2. Prophecy

Prologue

In the treetops of Redwoods on Mount Hermon, CA, a particular girl, looking to be about in her early teen years, was always a outsider for being different. Never knew her parents, never lived a normal life, always lived in isolation. She thought she could finally live a real life when she was adopted into a family. She could escape all the treatment she had been getting for being 'paranormal'. But she was disappointed that her adopter is her 'protector'. Whatever that meant because cleary she doesn't need someone's protection. She sat on the treetops sorting through all her overwhelming thoughts. She had a strange vision last night. It seems to be a prophecy that is yet to come. She could sense that it seems very close. The prophecy is:

_"Day and night the King will reign. No one pays attention to the King, for he is pure evil and darkness. He lives in loneliness and solitude. The King became ruthless and kills anyone he sees. Just so that people will pay attention to him. The King's reign will end when Cephas plunges Curtana in his dark, evil Cephas will trapped as a black knight, dwelling in the heart of a innocent person. Cephas will not be released until he believes in the real King, who will help him realize his true self. _

She knows who the King, Cephas, and Curtana is. But the prophecy wasn't meant for her to know. She didn't know what it meant for it was incomplete. Why was Cephas trapped when he destroyed the king? Was the king not destroyed? Was it that the plunge of the Curtana only weakens the king for a short period of time? Who is the real king? She didn't know. It was meant for a certain person, chosen but doesn't know it. The girl sighs and jumps off the redwood. She slowly floats to the ground, due to that she can levitate. She grinned when she landed harmlessly on the ground.

It isn't a easy life being a Star Watcher. she thought.


	3. Prologue

Elysea, eight years old, sat on top of her dad's shoulder, anticipating for the first firework burst. Not listening to her dad, who was retelling all the great events that happened today at Disney Land. Then the lights dimmed. The show started.

Peter Pan, stood bewildered at the exit of Peter Pan's Flight. This isn't the same place as usual. Have the world changed since he was last there? He thought that it only been a month or a year. But not long enough for the surroundings to change. He just shook his shoulders and hopped on the roof. Every evening he would leave Never Land to watch the firework show at Disney World. It's one of his favorite things to do. But the castle was different and the atmosphere was so...strong. He couldn't place the feeling. It felt like that short brief feeling when he went back to Never Land because he missed it so much. But he have never seen this place before. Why the feeling? The music started and Peter perked up from his deep thoughts. As the music was playing, he hummed the song:

_Star light, Star bright_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish, I may_

_I wish, I might_

_Have the wish, I wish tonight_

_We'll make a wish and do what dreams do_

_and all our wishes_

_will come true_

While Peter Pan was peacefully hearing and mimicking a old recording of Walt Disney heard in the firework show, he didn't know what was happening near the entrance of the ride.

Elysea was staring at the fireworks as they neared to a end. Then the show ended with the song "Wishes" and fireworks bursted in the air at once. Elysea covered her ears to protect them from the sound. Her eyes strayed to the side a little bit and happened to look at one of the buildings in Fantasy Land. She saw the outline of a boy sitting on the rooftop. No, _floating. _"Dad! I see Uncle Peter!"she said into her dad's ears. After all these years she still calls Peter Pan; Uncle Peter. "Impossible, El. Uncle Peter is not even near here." her dad, John Pan, said. "But there is a boy floating near the rooftops of the Fantasy Land buildings!" Elysea said, pointing to the location. "Where?" John said, looking in the direction where Elysea pointed out. "I don't see anything," John said. "Well...I thought I saw him. I seriously know that I saw him! Who else will be floating on rooftops?" she said. "Your imagination." Elysea pouted and sighed.

"Come on. Do you want to go on 1 more ride before we head to our hotel?" John asked.

"Space Mountain!" Elysea said in excitement.

"Come on, men. I think we moved it successfully," said a man, who wore a black trench coat that reaches to his ankles and a hood that covered his face.

"How can you so sure?" said one of the men, who was a Disney Park employee.

"Don't ask any questions," said another man who wore a crisp tuxedo.

"Yes, Lord Ombra," repeated the Disney Park employee, who is manipulated to serve Ombra.

The man in the tuxedo nodded towards the employee.

"He will be no trouble to us any longer until I unhabit his body."

"Very good Lord Ombra. We shall proceed," the main in the trench coat said stepping into a ship with Ombra.

"Is the Skeleton waiting on the other side?" asked Omra.

"Quite yes and he is getting very impatient," said the trench coated man.

Then the man nodded towards the employee and the employee pressed the start button to the ride and off they went.

"Once we get there we will start preparing for our big invasion. Never Land will soon be in my reign," said the trench-coated man.

"Surely all of Never Land will bow to you, King."


	4. Chapter 1: The Pod

"Look what I found in Peter's secret compartment" Nibs said holding a black pod up high in the air. All the Lost Boys crowded around the mysterious item.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"It's a time machine that takes you to another magical place called Dishiy World!"

"We want to go to Dishiy World!" they all yelled.

"What is Dishiy World?" said Tootles.

"It's a place that Peter told us about. With all the rides,lights,food,and there is a ride named after Peter!"

"What's it called?"

"Peter Pan's Flight."

They all oohed and aahed at the name.

"Hey! What's going on here!" yelled a demanding voice that was slightly annoyed.

All the Lost Boys muttered a "uh-oh."

"Oh you done it now. How many times do I have to tell you not to look in my stash! It's for my eyes only not yours!" yelled Peter Pan.

Peter Pan, other then his fuming red face, was dressed in his typical green tunic with green tights, topped with his signature hat.

"We just wanted to know what this thing is," Tootles said innocently.

"Ha yea right. As may I repeat again that this is sacred. I don't want to to lose this by any chance." Peter said, snatching back the black pod.

"Why is it so important to you Peter?" Nibs asked.

"Yea, you get really weird when we even bring up this pod," inquired Cubby.

"I get like that because it's none of you business," Peter said with his cocky voice and signature smirk.

"Why?" they all asked.

Peter sighed and just scratched his head for a good 10 minutes...or less. He couldn't exactly tell time.

"This pod is my only connection to good friends that I know. I really want to use this before they...grow up," Peter said, cringing when saying his least favorite word in the world. Growing up wasn't exactly his thing. He would jump off a cliff if someone said those 2 horrible words to him. But he can fly so a cliff does not seem to dangerous to him,but will give a good scare to other people.

The Lost Boys just nodded.

Peter smirked, grabbed Cubby's club and knocked him over. In the process Cubby knocked over all the other Lost the boys started fighting each other.

Peter couldn't help but laugh. Knocking over people is a great way to break ice. Whatever "break ice " meant. There we many words that Sarah and Aidan used back in the mainland that he has no clue what it means yet.

Peter,in his deep thought,accidentally pressed a red button on the pod and the pod started recording. Peter didn't noticed it until the pod made a beeping sound.

"Wha?" Peter said.

He look down at the pod and at the screen. He could see the ground right through the screen.

A video camera! The thing Sarah and Aidan uses to record something!

Peter immediately jumped up ad flew outside with excitement.

"Where are you going Peter?" yelled Slightly.

"I am going to check out this pod!"

He heard Slightly say something else but he didn't bother on hearing him. Right now he was more focused on recording something and maybe send it to Sarah!

He reached the top of a tree and set it on a branch.

"Can I help you?" said Slightly.

Peter jumped and said,"How did you get it?"

"Come on! I've been here long enough to know these grounds."

Peter sighed and said,"You can hold the pod while I am doing things." He then pointed at the camera lens. "Make sure that this little piece of glass is facing me at all times okay?"

Slightly nodded.

Peter pressed the button.


	5. Chapter 2: The Letter

I heard a crash really close to my hiding spot.

_Darn, Chelsie is good._

I swung around and shot Chelsie with a paintball; square in the chest.

"Hey! I wasn't prepared!" Chelsie shouted.

"Me neither and take note; always be prepared,"I said.

Then a paintball shot straight towards my face. I quick;y ducked.

"I almost got you!" said Melana, a new comer at the Junior Secret Service.

"Yea, just don't aim for the face," I yelled back to her.

The lights turned on.

"Okay nice job agents. Get cleaned up and head home," yelled on of the supervisors.

"Yes sir," we all said in unison.

Just as I was about to walk out of the locker room, Chelsie and Melana caught up to me.

"Hey Elysie, Melana and I are going to Myo. Want to come?" Chelsie asked.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it but just let me call my dad first," I replied.

We then exited the underground base camp. You may be completely lost right now and wondering what I am talking about. I will explain to you.

I am Elysea Pan but I just like to be called Elysie. My mother died when I was just six years old. So my dad is the one taking care of me but I must say that he is a pretty awesome dad. I am associated with the Junior United States Secret Secret Service. It is military/secret service training program for teens across America. Usually at age eleven, they recruited teens who show promising talents for their programs. I was recruited because I was flexible and a sharp water gun shooter. The J.U.S.S has three levels in their program: Junior Secret Service (11-19), Junior Elite Secret Service (13-19), and Elite Secret Service (by placement). Surprisingly, I was only twelve she they bumped me to the Junior Elite level. Now I am working on going to Elite because that's when you get assigned to serious and deadly missions. Our base is under the Kensington Mall in Brookside,CA. We change our entrances three times because the unwanted always worm their way in. Now our entrance is the employee door in the Disney store. End of explanation.

"Isn't this pathetic that we have our base in a kids store?" scowled Chelsie.

"Chelise, stop complaining or I will toss you onto the plush hill," I threatened,"Actually forget that I am just going to call my dad."

I then dialed my dad's number. He answered at the first ring.

"Elysie?" he said, sounding very restless.

"Hi dad, a couple of friends and I want to hang out at Myo. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Elysie, I need you home."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be away for a while and I just need to talk to you before I go."

"What? Why?"

"Please Elysie just come home and I will tell you all about it."

Then he hung up. I sighed. It must be really important since he had no time to explain it on the phone.

"Sorry guys I can't come," I said.

"Are you ser-" Chelsie started but Melana quickly cover Chelsie's mouth with her hand.

"That's okay Elysie. We can go without you," she said.

"Thanks," I said. I then quickly waved to them and ran off.

It took a while to get home but i made it. I unlocked the front door to our apartment.

"I'm home," I yelled. No answer.

"Hello? Dad? I'm home," I said again.

Then I walked into the living room. I saw a black oval thing with a piece of paper under it. I walked over to the table and picked up the black oval thing. It looked like some kind of pod with a screen and buttons. I then picked up the letter and read the note.

_Dear Elysie,_

_I am sorry that I am leaving at a such a short notice but I must. I have never told you this but I am a Starcatcher. I have been put on a mission. The entrance to Neverland is, which is in the Peter Pan's Flight in Disney World, has shut down. The pod that came with this note is the key to Neverland. The only thing is that Uncle Peter owned it. He is the only one who could go in and out of Neverland because he had the pod. But a month ago, this pod was discovered in one of the ride's ships with a mysterious video. If you press the red button you can watch it if you like. Shortly after we watched the video, we found out that there was a unknown entrance to Neverland on the Peter Pan ride in Anaheim. We did no know where it came from. We tried using the pod to go to Neverland in Florida. Surprisingly, we couldn't go through. Someone moved the bridge and the unwanted have been going to Neverland. We are not sure who but they are causing a great deal of harm. Our plan is to save Neverland and destroy the bridge so that no one can enter Neverland ever again. That is why I am leaving. I am going to be gone for a week. If I don't call you back in a week that I will be staying longer...you may have to find me. This may all sound like nonsense to you but you got to believe me. Watch the video for proof. I hope to see you soon._

_- Dad_

_Seriously _was my first word that came to my head. It seemed like my dad was pulling some of his lousy pranks on me again.

"Nice dad. First you make me believe the stories you told me when I was little but now you are just pulling my leg," I teased half-heartedly. No answer. Not even a noise.

Maybe he is telling the truth. I stared at the pod.

_What was in that video that mad my Dad embark on this lunatic mission?_

I decided to press the button. The screen came to life.

I heard a rustle the the screen showed a clear blue sky.

"What happened?" said a voice of a boy.

"I don't know," said another voice that sounded too familiar.

A boy's face then appeared on the screen who had dark brown eyes, reddish hair, and skin that looked tanned and dried. I gasped . . . it was my Uncle Peter . . . Peter Pan.

"It seems to be recording," Peter said, then the screen went black.

The picture came back again showing Peter flying in his green tunic and signature hat with the red feather.

"Are you getting this?" asked Peter.

"Definitely," said a boy off the screen.

Then I heard a gunshot ring out and saw a flash of fear wash across Peter's face.

"Watch out!" yelled Peter and he swooped to the pod. Static filled the screen.

The picture came back again. This time it seemed like Peter was holding it.

"Keep running. I will hold them off," Peter said, urgently.

He placed the pod on a tree overlookng a clearing. There were two men dressed in black with every kind of weapon possible. Peter whistled.

"Hey! Men in black! Over here!" Peter yelled. Then he swooped down towards the men. They aimed and shot but missed Peter.

"Ha! You can't even aim good," Peter said taking out his dagger,"I can do better."

Then a scream of boy rang out. Peter looked up in concern, knowing it was one of the Lost Boys.

"Games over," said one of the men. They then shot Peter's dagger out of his hand. Peter flew to the pod and there was another burst of static. The pictured became clear again showing Peter in some sort of cave.

"Anyone who is watching this, please listen to me. I am deep trouble. These men in black are walking around capturing people and holding them somewhere. Use this pod to go back to Neverland and find me as soon as possible. Please help us . . . whoever you are," Peter said, urgently. A burst of static made the picture impossible to see but I could make out a image of Peter holding off some one. Then Peter grabbed the pod and threw it. White filled the screen.

The pictured came back and I could make out faint images of the Peter Pan flight ride. The a security handler picked up the pod.

"What is this?" the guard asked.

"I don't know but it seems to be recording," said another guard. The the guard pressed the button and the screen went black.


	6. Discussion

I just stood there for a long time, trying to comprehend the video.

_Okay so here is what I get: Peter playing with the pod (big deal), gun shot (kinda out of the normal but not too unusual), unidentified men in black (strange), Peter asking for help (strange-er), and pod being shut off by a regular human (definitely strange)._

It's all adding up to a horrible picture: The Einstein-Rosen Bridge is real and there are evil people who want to take advantage of it. Not exactly the kind of situation that I can handle myself. Or my dad and his groupies. Unless someone made the video but they really had to use a high techy system to make it look realistic or I am just hallucinating. I just stared at the pod again for another 5 minutes, hoping that it would magically disappear from my hands. Of course, that's just wishful thinking. I sighed. I can't just take it to the J.U.S.S. and say _I have this pod that proves that there is something dangerous happening in Neverland!_

I would definitely be thought of as a crazy person. They just flat out wouldn't believe because they are too logical, like me because I would never believe my story if I wasn't me. But I know two people who might help and possibly believe my story.

I whipped out my cell phone from my pocket and speed dialed a number.

"Hello?" a girl answered.

"Hi Chelsie! It's Elysie, are you still at Myo with Melana?" I asked.

"Yup, we are just about to leave."

"Great! Do you think that you and Melana can swing by my apartment?"

"Hmm, hold on," Chelsie said. There was some muffled murmuring.

She came back again and said,"Sure, but why?"

"I . . . uh . . I have something really important to our J.U.S.S training that you may have missed," I lied.

"Is it a life and death situation?"

"Uh . . . . yea. Very urgent and important that can cost the lives of many."

"Like what? The end of the world?"

"Take another guess."

"The end of bullying?"

"Colder."

"Um . . . oh, I know! The end of books!"

I stifled a laugh. Chelsie hated books so much that she wouldn't read one to save her life. But she is going to keep pestering me till she gets that truth of the "life and death situation". I guess I have to cut to the truth.

"Definitely no. Um . . . actually . . . uh . . . how about the end of Neverland?" I said with hesitation.

"What?! Are you a person who wants to destroy children's stories? Man, that is low."

"What? No, you know I will tell you all the details when you get there."

"I am already there," said Chelsie and then I heard a knock on the door.

I walked over to the door knothole and sure enough I saw Chelsie and Melana standing around acting impatient.

I opened the door and said,"You're already here?"

"What? Have you ever heard of walking, sitting in the car, and talking on the phone at the same time?" Chelsie pointed out. Melana just laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said,"Whatever, just get inside."

As Chelsie and Melana got comfortable on the couch in my small living room, I grabbed a coupld of juice pouches for the refrigerator.

"Catch," I said as I flung the pouches at them. They both grabbed them in mid air without looking.

I opened my juice pouch, walked over to the couch, and sat down.

"So let me get this straight; you want to kill a fairytale?" Chelsie said. Melana sprayed her juice.

"What? Seriously?" Melana said, choking in her laughter.

I rolled my eyes. I explained to them about the letter, how bad guys are crossing the bridge to destroy Neverland, and the video by Peter Pan. After the entire explanation, Chelsie and Melsie sat there with disbelief.

"So you want us to believe that your dad is going to save Neverland and stop people from going there?" Chelsie said. I nodded.

"I changed my mind. Your dad is the fairytale killer."

I groaned. She is thinking that this is some kind of game. I looked towards Melana, who haven't said a word of her own yet.

"Well, I don't know to believe you or not. I mean as far as I know, you could be some crazed Peter Pan . . . ," Melana said but slowly stopped.

"Peter Pan what?" Chelsie demanded. I had a feeling that Melana was getting the point.

"Pan!" Melsie yelled out of nowhere.

"What? I am sorry but are you talking Spanish or Japanese? If so, this not the time for bread," Chelsie said.

"No you blockhead. _Pan_. Think about it! What is Elysie's full name?" Melana said.

"Elysea?"

"No, her entire name."

"Elysea Pan . . . you don't think," Chelsie started but Melana interrupted,"that she might possibly be related to Peter Pan."

"Woah. This is serious. I mean the last names are the same and her story is realistic and Neverland is probably realistic to Peter," Chelsie ranted.

"Elysie?" Melana said with a triumphant face.

I grinned. "I will tell you of what I was told when I was little."

_"Look Daddy! I can fly like Peter Pan in the movie!" little 6 year old Elysie said, jumping off the couch as the credits of Disney's Peter Pan rolled on the screen._

_"Haha. Oh yes you can," said Jon Pan, her father._

_"Daddy, do you think that Peter Pan is real?"_

_"I would say so El."_

_"Really? Have you met him."_

_"Well I never met him personally but I know that he is out there."_

_"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"_

_"Well, Peter Pan is your great uncle."_

_"Neat . . . what's a great uncle?"_

_"Haha you learn about it in school El."_

_"When?"_

_"Soon."_

_"Great Uncle Peter . . . that suits him!"_

_"Yes it does but El, I hear there is a new episode of Kim Possible."_

_"Yay!"_

"Ha! Many you were a child who can get suckered to anything," Chelsie teased.

"Shut up this is important information," I said.

"Elysie's right. If her dad encouraged her that Peter was clearly a family member to this day in age, I think Peter is her uncle," Melana said.

"Okay, you got. But seriously Elysie? Kim Possible? I knew you were never a normal child," Chelsie said.

"Hey I loved the action/saving the world stuff. Unlike Barney or The Wiggles like you," I said.

"Whatever," Chelsie said.

"Okay let's get back to our current situation. So because you and your dad are related to Peter Pan who is a Starwatcher by blood, then your dad is a Starcatcher because of the family. Am I correct?" Melana said.

"I guess," I replied.

"Wait, so that makes Elysie a Starcatcher?" Chelsie said.

"Possible, or a Starwatcher since the blood can skip generations," Melana said.

"Very funny. I know what the Starcatchers do but I don't exactly . . . do them," I said. Melana just nodded.

"Hmm Elysie doesn't look like Peter too much," Chelsie murmured.

"Probably because he is a distant relative," Melana pointed out.

"Have you ever thought of I?" I said, joining in.

"I think Elysie got his rudeness," Chelsie said.

"Hey!"

"Just thinking about it, can you show us the pod and the letter?" Melana asked. I nodded and brought out the pod and the letter.

Chelsie and Melana read it in silence.

"Interesting," Chelsie said.

"I get it but one thing, is the bridge like actually a bridge?" Melana asked.

"Haven't you read the book?" Chelsie questioned.

"There is a book about the bridge to Neverland?" Melana asked.

"Yea, its called the Bridge to Neverland. Really great book. You should read it." Chelsie said.

"I didn't know that you read," I teased.

"Hey! The book just sounded interesting," Chelsie defended.

"But non of you answered my question, what is the bridge?" Melana demanded.

Chelsie looked towards me.

"Okay well it isn't exactly a bridge. Neverland was moved to a wormhole in 1970 by Einstein. How? Einstein developed a virtual system, like a bridge, that connects Neverland to Earth in a stabilized way. In 1972 the Peter Pan ride opened in Florida with the bridge installed in the ride. The bridge was made for a Starcatcher to use with starstuff to activate it. But starstuff has now become extinct to earth, or dormant. We will never know. Two years ago, Peter visited Earth for a mission but he couldn't get back. But the Disney Imagineering scientists made a pod to activate the bridge. So now, only Peter can go back and forth," I said. As I picked up the pod, I continued saying,"But this pod was found with a mysterious video."

"Can we see it?" Melana asked. I nodded and pressed the red button. We all watched the video contently. I stole a glance towards my friends and they stared at it with mixed reactions. The video ended.

"Well, at first I thought you were crazy telling us to believe this stuff," Chelsie started but interrupted by Melana who said,"But this is actually proof. Who would make a unique pod for just a prank?"

There was a long silence.

"Unless they really want us to share this and say it's a prank and be known as the most unique prankster in the World Guinness Record," Chelsie inquired.

"Yea, but it looks so realistic that it can't be computer animated," I said.

There was another long silence. I couldn't bear it. My father is gone and I just sitting around and circling a complete lunatic proof. I had finally woken up. All of this is NOT LOGICAL.

"Maybe this is just nonsense. Probably Neverland and Peter Pan doesn't exist. Maybe someone kidnapped my dad and is holding him for ransom and left this piece of junk to lead us to another stupid trap. Anyone can probably out some realistic video into a invention like this pod. Whoever this kidnapper is, he or she or they is probably luring me into Disneyland to capture me or something," I blurted angrily out.

"You really think that huh? YOU REALLY WANNA THINK LIKE THAT?! A moment ago we as in ALL OF US were actually believing this is the only proof to save your dad and hundreds of lives out of this world. But now you just want to opt out and say it is no use of your time? What is up with you Elysie? I mean this is the only proof or probably the only way to find your father!" Chelsie bursted at me. I was taken aback. Chelsie never talked to me like that. Furious, I said,"Who do you think you are? From what I see, I see someone who can't even pass a easy J.U.S.S. monthly test and you want me to fall towards your comments? I don't think so. How do you feel that you lost connection with your only parent alive on this world huh? You probably can't even place yourself in my shoes. This entire situation is frustrating and all that we are circling is a nonsense thing like Peter Pan! My dad is probably in Jeopardy by some crazy person who might probably placed this crazy note! And I am going to see through this in a more logical way. I don't believe in fairies, I don't believe in Peter Pan, and I definitely

DON"T BELIEVE IN NEVERLAND!"

Melana cringed and Chelsie scooted away from me.

"If that's how you want it, I am not going to help you," Chelsie said, bluntly.

"Then don't."

Chelsie got up and walked out the door in silence. Melana sat there for a few seconds and ran off towards Chelsie. The door finally shut and the room was silent. I felt terribly ashamed for what I said towards Chelsie. I cried to myself.

Peter rested in the shadows of a cave near Mermaid Lagoon with Tinkerbell. The only, for now, safe place to hide. Tinkerbell fluttered towards him.

_We have to find a better hiding place._

"But where?"

_Anywhere but here. They definitely already found you._

Peter shuddered thinking of those men in black. They had a unearthly but evil aura.

_Uh oh_

"What?"

_Look_

Peter looked out towards the sea and the world turned dark. The sky was covered with misty black clouds, the water turned to a dark navy, and all the beautiful plants in the Mermaid Lagoon withered and died.

"Something is not right."

_I can see_

Then Tinkerbell yelped out a weal chime.

"Tink!"

Tinkerbell floated down towards the palm of his hand with a sickly gray color and her light fading fast.

"What's going on Tink?"

_Find_

"Find?"

_Find someone to save us_

Her light completely faded and Tinkerbell laid limp. She was alive one second and gone the next. Peter couldn't understand why though.

"Tink!"

No answer.

Tears brimmed in Peter's eyes but he had to stay strong, even if he was the last living being left on Neverland. He then felt a evil presence, Ombra.

Peter whirled around, grabbed his dagger and stabbed it into a man in black. Their shadows touched.

"Nice to meet you again Peter," Ombra groaned. Ombra then pushed Peter towards the ledge of the cave and Peter fell over. Peter willed himself to fly but he couldn't defy gravity. The cold water plunged around him. He surfaced and stared at Ombra with disbelief. He couldn't fly.

"Ha! Now that I have your shadow, you can't fly. Thus you are no match for the King."

"King? What King?"

"Oh, you will meet him before your funeral." Ombra walked away laughing.

"Peter swam towards shore and tried to fly. No luck. He looked at the ground and saw no shadow. This is bad. First Tink is dead and now he can't fly. How can he possibly save Neverland. The air turned deathly cold and snow started to fall. Definitely not normal.

Peter rubbed his hands and what he was that his body was slowly dimming, become like a ghost.

"This is going to far," muttered Peter.


	7. Chapter 3: Watcher

I dreamed a very odd dream.

I saw a dark cave with a light at the end. Then I saw something bright fluttering near me.

"Tinker Bell?" I guessed.

The bright but oddly transparent fairy nodded.

"What's happening?"

Tinker Bell then bursted to many angry sounding bells.

"I can't understand you."

Tinker Bell rolled her eyes. Then she took my hand and pointed towards the end of the tunnel.

What am I dreaming about?

Then I stood at the end. The white light changed suddenly and showed a dark grey island that looked like Florida with a hurricane over it.

"Neverland?"

Tink nodded sadly.

The image then changed to Mermaid Lagoon. I looked closely.

A well suited man who wore a black suit and dark sunglasses was talking to a group of other men. They seem to be in a deep discussion. Like a spy group would do.

"What are they?"

Tinker Bell bursted to a bunch of urgent, for which I could not comprehend.

"Forget I even asked. Let's just say that they are bad guys."

As I looked a little more closely, I saw a boy hunched over something.

I gasped. It was Peter Pan. Except he wasn't his usual self. He was transparent, like a ghost almost ready to diminish, and what was in his hands, was the dull, lifeless form of Tinker Bell.

I stood, frozen in my spot. Fear was filling my mind. I stared at Tinker Bell.

She just stared at me back with a ghostly expression.

She was a _ghost._

Why couldn't I figure that out sooner?

My eyes darted to the men approaching Peter and the image went black.

"No!"I ran up to the dark opening and tried to push through. But I couldn't. The darkness was too strong for me to push through. I pressed my ear to the barrier and willed to hear something.

Why is everything so . . .dark?

Just as I thought that, I heard yelling. That pushed me over the edge.

"No . . .no, this is not supposed to happen. No . . . get me out of hear!" I said, clamping my hands to my ears.

Tinker Bell then said (weirdly I can understand); _It's all your fault! You won't believe. Everything is being destroyed because of you, Elysea Pan!_

"Shut up, shut up! Get me out of here!" I screamed.

That's when I woke up. I sat up immediately, panting from fear, my chest in knots.

Why? Why do I have to mess everything up? I did nothing wrong!

I looked around at my empty living room. I looked at the clock and it read 6 AM.

I grumbled. I trudged over to the kitchen to find something to eat. I heard a rustle in my dad's office. I jumped up and reached for my handgun, which is hidden under the sink.

I held it in front of me and slowly walked towards my dad's office. The rustling stopped.

So did I.

A intruder.

Then I kicked the door open. No one inside.

That's odd.

Then I looked up and saw a Asian girl wearing a short sleeved blue turtle neck with skinny jeans, lying flat on the . . . ceiling.

"What the . . ," I muttered.

The girl pushed off the ceiling and floated to the floor. She was surprisingly pretty and had her hair in a short ponytail, looking to be in her early teens.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said, pointing the gun towards her, not letting my guard down.

The girl just stared and then she held up a gold locket. I recognized it immediately.

"You are a Starcatcher?" I asked.

"Starwatcher to be exact. But you are close," she said.

"Sorry," I muttered. Man, this girl had a smart mouth.

She put her locket down and gave me her hand.

"Jiang Chen Pan," she said.

I lowered my gun and asked,"You are a relative?"

"Adopted."

I place the gun on the desk and shook her hand.

"I never heard of you," I said confused.

"Probably because I was adopted two years ago," Jiang replied.

"Okay, why were you adopted so suddenly?" I asked.

"Because I have somewhat strange abilities. I can sense starstuff falls and levitate," Jiang said.

"Levitate?"

"I can rise of the ground without starstuff."

"So you can fly."

"Don't you even know what 'levitate' means?"

"Yea."

"I don't think so, because if you did you wouldn't say 'fly' off the bat."

Then Jiang started to walk around the office.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To warn your father about something. Is he here?" Jiang asked.

"Nope, he left with some Starcatchers to Disneyland. Why?"

Jiang stopped in her tracks, then said,"They already left?"

"Yea. So what?"

"Oh no. I have to find them," Jiang said urgently, then headed towards the window.

"What? Why?"

"They are heading straight into a trap and I am supposed to warn them."

"Aha! So it is a trap. You know, two great minds think alike. From the moment I heard of this Peter Pan gibberish it was all just a set up by some crooked person."

"What?"

"You know, they believe in something that isn't real."

"I think you got the wrong idea. They are going into a trap that is set up but the King and once they are stuck there is no way to get out."

"Oh, well um okay. So this stuff is true huh. Aah, I am so stupid to say that."

"No hard thoughts."

"So you are some kind of messenger?"

"Messenger if you want to call it. I prefer Watcher."

I threw my hands up in the air sarcastically.

"Good. Nice talking with . . . um, what's your name?"Jiang asked.

"Elysea Pan but you can just call me Elysie," I said.

"Right." She started to climb the window sill when I said,"Can I come and help?"

"I think this is too dangerous for you to be involved with," Jiang replied.

"But I am a trained in this type of stuff. I feel like I am being pushed to the sidelines in this whole situation. I want to help and be part of the action."

"These forces that your father and I are dealing with cannot be contained by guns and bombs."

"Then I will just have to help you without 'guns and bombs'."

Jiang just shook her head,"You may be trained for justice, but you have never been trained to defeat immortal demons. You need to believe in something or you will be easily manipulated. Until then, you don't have a chance to even slow these demons," Jiang said.

"Fine. I didn't sign up for Camp Half-Blood but at least I just apply," I said.

Then I rebound saying,"But if you do need help, I can come and bring some of my good friends who believe in your cause to help you guys out."

I saw Jiang's face break into a grin.

"You are very brave. We may need that,"she said as she jumped to the window sill.

"What's your number?" she asked.

I grinned and said,"Well I won't give you my cell because those dark forces may track your help calls so I will give you my other number that is super secured."

"Your J.U.S.S. number," Jiang said.

"How do you know that?" The J.U.S.S is a secret agency so no one should know about it.

"As a Watcher, I have to keep up to date with the Catchers and their families," Jiang explained.

"Whatever, forget that I even asked or kept it a secret. It's (800)198-6280," I said.

Jiang punched it into her cell phone.

"Well gotta go. See you some time in the near future," Jiang said and jumped from my window. She slowly floated to the ground and then started running . . . _at the speed that I think is light_.

Woah, she is fast, I thought.

I decided to call up my dad. It was only 7AM.

The ringing seemed to go on forever. Then he finally picked up.

"Hello?" my dad said.

"Hi dad, this is Elysie,"I said.

"Oh,Elysie. I hoped you read my note so I won't have to explain it on my own."

"Where are you?"

"We are in front of the Disneyland entrance with the other Starcatchers, waiting to get in."

"Stay where you are. Don't move not a foot towards the entrance. It's a trap. Tell that to the other Starcatchers."

"What? Elysie, we have to get in there before the Others set their plan more into play."

"It's not my decision to tell you to stay. A Star Watcher came to my house, Jiang Pan. She told me that she wanted to warn you and the catchers that you are walking into a trap set up by the Others."

There was a awkward silence.

"You mean, Jiang the Watcher? How did you get in contact with her?" my dad finally said.

"She just popped up at your office window. I don't know exactly where she came from though. Why?" I asked.

"Jiang rarely appears to Starcatchers, especially ordinary people like you."

"I am not ordinary, just to put that out there. Why can't she talk to people?"

"Watchers tend to be kept hidden. They have the powers to predict star falls and have unique abilities. The Others always hunt for Watchers so that they can get to the starstuff first. Jiang is the only Watcher left on this planet. My brother discovered her in a Chinese orphanage because they were going to terminate her for paranormal actions and behavior. My brother saw her and found out that she was a Watcher. Jiang is not a ordinary Watcher though. She knows the exact location of any starstuff material. She knew about the starstuff infused sword in the Crown Jewels, the Keep in the White Tower, and the bridge to Neverland in Disneyland which we learned that the bridge moved. So my brother adopted her. Jiang lives a normal life but she is homeschooled and away from any type of civilization. She is also kept as a secret from the rest of the family. Only senior Starcatchers know about her."

"Woah, so I completely met a sacred person. Neat."

"Well, we will just have to wait till she gets here. It shouldn't be too long. Sorry that I misunderstood you. Thanks for giving me the heads up."

"Okay,um,dad?"

"Yea?"

"Can I go with you?"

"Elysie, I can't let you in on this. Not right now."

"Why not? I am not scared of anything. Why should I be afraid of Neverland?"

"It isn't Neverland anymore."

"What can I do?"

"Go to the library and borrow the Starcatcher series."

"There are books?"

"Yep, bizarre and I don't like it but true."

"Okay. But if I don't see you on Sunday I will go."

"We will see."

"Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"Just pray, a lot."

"Dad, I don't think my so called prayers go any higher than the ceiling. Religion is a stupid thing that people believe on so that they feel important."

"Don't ever say that, Elysea. Never say that ever to me or anyone again. Got it?"

"Jeez, okay."

"Gotta go."

"Okay."

"I love you a lot, Elysie. You know that right?"

"Yea, dad. I love you too."

"I will see you really soon."

"Okay dad. Bye."

The call ended.

I checked the clock. It was 7:30 am on a typical Tuesday morning in January.

"Time for school,"I muttered.

Jon flipped his phone. And turned to his fellow Starcatchers who was eating their breakfast.

"Well guys, I am going inside, I can't wait any longer."

"But didn't your daughter say that Jiang is on the way," Kevin, Jon's friend said.

"I don't care. Some of you can stay but I need a couple of you. We are going to fulfill our mission."

"But it's a trap!" The other Catchers nodded in agreement.

"Are you chickening out? Trap or no trap. We are going to to try and avoid it. The long we wait, the more the chance that the Others will do unspeakable evil. Who's in?"

A couple of Catchers raised their hand.

"Okay men, come with me."

"What will we tell the Watcher?"

"Tell her exactly what we are doing. Tell her not to stop us."

Then Jon turned with his fellow Catchers, Kevin and Luke, and ran off towards the entrance of Disneyland, and entered.

The Catchers all sat in silence as they ran down Main Street. They are supposedly in the Happiest Place in the World but ti looks like their friends are running courageous into their deaths.

He saw them surround him and he knew that all hope was lost.

"Nice to see you again, Peter. You missed me?" the man in a black coat known as the Skeleton said. His skin was a pale gray and he had yellow cracked teeth and bloodshot eyes. He looked like a dead man literally back from the dead.

Peter just glared at him. Ombra then jerked his arms behind his back and said,"If you make any moves, I will end your pitiful life."

Peter then saw a man in a crisp tux walked to him, his hat tipped over his face. He wore gloves and from Peter's view, you couldn't see his skin at all.

"Are you Peter Pan?"the man asked.

"Why do you care?" Peter answered defiantly. The man let out a low chuckle.

"You really think that you are all that. Ler's face it, your not."

"Who are you?"

"I am the King. I am here to rule over your Neverland."

"What? How did you get here?"

"A little persuasion and hole traveling."

"Leave or you will regret it."

"Oh really. Who the one who is weaker? You or me?"

Peter's mind raced. _This guy thinks that he's all that. I gotta get out._

He fingered his back and felt the hilt of his dagger. _Oh yes._

Peter jumped to his feet and slammed his head into Ombra's chest and jammed his fists into his stomach.

Ombra groaned in pain and Peter's hands were free.

"GET HIM!" the King commanded.

Peter saw the Skeleton and Ombra rushing towards him. He ran.

Peter ran as fast as he could but then he was corned. He just saw a rock wall and no way to clear it without flying. Peter turned back to his foes who were catching up pretty fast. _Darn, here goes nothing._

Peter braced himself, his sword stretch in front of him.

"I am not going down with a fight," Peter yelled.

"Well," Ombra said unsheathing a sword from his suit,"I will be glad to fight."

Peter stormed at Ombra's sword and clashed his dagger on Ombra's. Ombra quickly regained balance and slashed at Peter. Peter ducked and rolled quickly and kicked at Ombra's legs, bring him to the ground. The Skeleton reached his hand towards Peter's neck but Peter slashed his dagger across the Skeleton's arms. Leaving a vacant slit. _That's just sick and wrong._

Peter then jumped over Ombra and ran ask fast as he could. He couldn't see where he was going but he tried to get as far away as possible.


	8. Chapter 4: The Test

I wouldn't call the sixth grade a happy thing to go through. Especially when people treat you like a piece of trash since you are a under class men. Like who really cares about that? I thought those kind of grudges were over. But eight hours of intense school work and social life is just the start . . . well, for me.

I arrived at the J.U.S.S base more tired than usual because all my teachers decided to throw pop quizes in my face. Not literally but close.

"Hello Elysea, how was your day?" asked Heather Downy, who is the registration person for the J.U.S.S.

Signing in my name, I said,"More tiring than usual."

"Really?" Heather said, while giving me a sheet of paper with a number on it and a safety pin.

"We are having testing today?" I ask confused. _I am totally not prepared._

"Why of course. We have tests every month."

"Completely forgot. Can they give me grace?"

"No, get moving." Then she went back to her computer.

I walked off into the locker room and changed into my J.U.S.S uniform. The uniform is a dark green heavy duty polo shirt with lots of pockets and badges that I earned. Plus trusty durable khakis, also in dark green. I laced up my combat boots then threw my school clothes into my locker. I started to pull my hair into a ponytail when I heard someone mutter,"Afternoon,Elysie."

I turned around and saw Chelsie sulking by. I let my shoulder-length strawberry blond hair drop to my shoulders and walked over to her.

"I am really sorry about yesterday, Chelsie. I was just mixed up inside that I decided to get mad at you," I said. Chelsie turned around and said,"Yea, you are sorry,I get that. But what are you going to about your dad?"

I just stood there, looking straight into her eyes because I had nothing to say.

"Well, a couple of paranormal things has been happening and I don't know why these things are appearing to me," I said.

"Like what?" Chelsie asked.

I looked around the locker room and saw more girls coming in.

"Um, I don't think this is a good place right now to talk about it. I will tell you later in a emptier place," I said. Chelsie nodded and started fixing her hair. After we both pulled and gelled our hair into neat ponytails (J.U.S.S dress code), we went to the assembly room that looks like a super high tech vault. Pretty modern even though we are a old training facility. (We like to keep up to date)

" I don't see Melana anywhere," I whispered to Chelsie, while she was pinning my number to my back. Then someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped.

"My my, number 24 and 18 are getting along today, eh?" Melana said, in a deep voice.

"Melana!" I said, happily.

"Man, I gotta say, you can break some serious ice," Chelsie teased.

We all started to silently laugh until the executive director of our base walked to the podium.

"Greetings, everyone. Today is our level testing. Since we saw a lot of improvement last month, we are very intrigued on what's going to appear this month. I hope you are all prepared with tech device knowledge and combat skills. This month we will only promote the top five Junior Elites. Be prepared and good luck," the director said.

"Well, we shouldn't be too worried about promotion because we are still young," I said.

"For you, you are way under the age limit," Chelsie said, grumbling. She always has had a hard time trying to pass testings. Mostly because she freaks out halfway through.

"When is your birthday,Elysie?" Melana asked.

"July 4th. I can't wait until I turn 13, when you get all the awesome opportunities," I replied.

"You might past the test before your birthday," Chelsie grumbled.

"Yea, you are one of the most talented people I know in this division," Melana said.

"Ha! As if. I failed three tests," I said.

"Like the time when you did dagger combat testing and you completely lost your grip in offense?" Chelsie teased.

"That was a slip up, my hands were sweaty," I said. I never liked the idea of swords, they were too scary . . . I rather use a gun.

"Well see you guys back here later!" Melana said. Then we split up.

First up was technology. We are tested in hacking into files and killing bugs or viruses manually. We then have to write a report of what we we did, how we did it, and what you found. If you passed above 90%, you get tested raw on Air Force monitors that we are never trained on. Usually only one person passes it every six months. Its just to see if we can guide ourselves through unknown systems.Sorry if I am bragging but I am the genius at tech.

I sat in front of a computer and picked up the paper that was given to me.

**Hack into a Bank of America account without being traced.**

**Username: roLickney**

**Writ down description on what is in the account, once hacked.**

I looked simple, so I started hacking.

I worked on various passwords but could not find the right one. Growing desperate, I clicked on history. I smiled when "roLickney" used his account yesterday. I clicked on it and it seemed that he put the 'remember my password' mode because for a millisecond, I saw the real password.

I typed in the password: canada.

The account information showed.

"Woah," I muttered.

The person had 45,000,000 dollars in his bank account. I wrote on the paper.

_45 million dollars in account. No account usage tracked. Very fishy._

_Password: canada_

I x'd out of the window, got up, and walked over to the supervisor to turn in my paper.

He throughly read my paper and lead me towards the hall.

"You will go to the third floor and report to the supervisor in the head of AF monitor section," he said.

I nodded with a mischievous grin. I am ready to tackle this one.

I reported in and walked to the waiting room at the end of the hall. A few kids were already waiting. I sat down next to some girls. The supervisor walked in and called our the pairs in which you are partnered with. I was paired up with a girl named McKenna.

"Hi! I am Elysea Pan. You can call me Elysie," I said, giving her my hand.

"McKenna Anderson," she said, shaking my hand. McKenna was a somewhat tall, skinny girl with mouse blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Are you good at technology?" I asked.

McKenna just shook her head. I nodded.

"If you need any helo just ask me. I am the genius at tech," I said. She grinned sheepishly.

The read light above the monitor entrance door turned green, a group of kids walked out with defeat in their eyes.

"Tough?" I asked.

"You won't be so happy when you get in there," one of the boys said.

I laughed sarcastically, of course McKenna stayed silent. I walked in and took a seat in front of the far side monitors. The radio came on when we all settled in our positions, saying,"All jets are go for launch. Check your monitors and signal a go."

"McKenna, are you good to go?" I asked.

She gave me a thumbs up, looking nervous. I put on the earpiece and said,"We are go for launch. Ready when you are," I said.

Then my earpiece sounded a sound of a jet taking off. "They took off," I said to McKenna.

She just smiled nervously.

I shot my eyes to the radar. No MIGs in range so far. I glanced at McKenna, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Your supposed to watch the radar and the jet body system, to make sure everything is okay,"I said.

"Okay," Melana mumbled.

Mysteriously, engine 1 went out. Looks like it may have been shot.

"MS13, your engine 1 is down,"I said.

I checked the radar again. Something is fishy . . . there are no signals of any other MIGs in the air space.

"I see 5 MIGs. Coming fast and firing,"said the radio.

"It could be ghost jets,"McKenna muttered.

"What?"

"Ghost jets. They have some special system that makes them completely invisible, virally."

I nodded with a impressed face.

I went back to the radio and said,"MS13, you have permission to fire."

"Roger that."

I started working on engine 1.

"I am going to see what's wrong. You just keep your eyes on the jet body," I said. McKenna nodded.

I started clicking engine 1 and a new window popped up. Engine 1 had serious internal damage, far from fixing. Darn, another destroyed not to add, expensive American weapon. I probably be fired right away.

"Too many. Retreat?" suggested the radio.

I thought hard. Retreat means that I failed.

"Um, I got a procedure. Just try to slow them down." I said.

"You got one?" McKenna asked.

"Well, if we retreat we fail the test. I am not failing another pointless test that wasting time out of my day,"I said. I then thought hard for a long minute. Only a minute . . . or more, I don't exactly keep track of time.

"I want you to get them off your tail and uh, get in front of them and fire your missiles, steer clear," I said.

"How?"

"Death fall,"I said. Death fall is when a jet rises high, then falls back, going upside down.

"Are you crazy?" McKenna said.

"What if it works?"

McKenna shook her head, clearly does not want to trust me and thinks that I am blithering idiot, well I am not.

"Roger that," the radio said.

I waiting impatiently. This is like doing Cheep Cheep Chance in a Mario game.

"How's the body?" I asked.

"It's fine, so far," answered McKenna.

We waited for several more long minutes . . . or seconds. Probably it was a bad idea.

"Left wing is banged up, but it's still workable,"McKenna said.

"All down. Retreat. It was a pleasure flying with you," radio said.

I gave a McKenna my 'I told you' grin.

"All students out,"announced the overhead.

The other students got up looking defeated. Me? I beamed the entire way out. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I need you in my office, Pan," said a gruff voice.

I turned around an I saw the Director. We have not name for him, well actually I never bother finding out so he is just called the "Director".

I followed the almost 7 foot tall man in a black suit that need to grow hair.

We walked into a well kept business office.

"Sit down, please," the Director said, gesturing to the chair opposite of him.

I slowly sat down. _Why did the Director ask me in the middle of a test, not to mention Rotation 1._

"You have shown tremendous progress this month. We are very impressed by all your skills and learning abilities. Quite rare since you are at such a young age," said the Director.

I nodded, trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

"Pan, we will like to promote you to the Elite Secret Service as the youngest official agent," said the Director.

I completely blanked out and unable to speak.

"I know you are quite surprised since you only been in the Junior Elite level for six months. But your amazing way of handling technology is very useful," he continued.

"But sir, I am not the best at combat,"I said.

"We have many agents in that area, but we are putting you in the tech area."

I nodded.

The Director reached under his desk and pulled out a badge with a recent Junior Elite picture of me. He stood up and gave me his hand.

"You are officially Agent 99," the Director announced.

We shook hands and I took the badge.

"You are done for today," the Director said, returning to his desk.

" I am not done with testing," I said.

"You no longer need testing," the Director said.

I smiled and walked out. _No more testing! I, Elysea Pan, Agent 99 of the U.S. Elite Secret Service._

I couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 5: New

Two weeks later, I made the mistake on tuning in to my town's local news.

There was a big announcement of five men missing for two weeks. My dad's name was listed.

I felt really worried because if the "starcatchers" families were freaking out, something bad must have happened. _Why wasn't I informed?_ _Probably because I am not part of their group. Sheesh, make me feel like a outsider._

I finished my entire reading of the _Starcatchers _series. It seemed to be more like a fictional fantasy then a true story. How can 'heavenly' bodies from space crash on earth with no official recored witnesses? It makes no sense.

The only thing that made sense is the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. There had been many rumors in the scientific world that there is a bridge connecting earth to a certain wormhole. It is stabilized by a unknown power source so it _might_ be starstuff. But, how can you move it?

Is there like a communicator to the bridge? If there was, why doesn't the Disney Parks know about it? Weird . . . .

I turned back to the TV and saw a picture of my dad and his groupies. I felt a pang of guilt.

Where did he go?

I knew the mission meant a lot to him, but I kinda wish he never went. The apartment has been really lonely and fish aren't the greatest "man's best friends" you could have.

I sighed as I swung my backpack on my back and locked the front door behind me.

As I neared the school grounds, Chelsie and Melana came to meet up with me.

"Elysie! Did you hear that we have a new transfer student?" Chelsie said.

"Uh, hello? Yes, I just got here," I pointed out.

"Oh, well sorry."

"They say she a international student from Japan!" Melana said.

"She?" I asked.

_"_Yup."

_Hmmm, maybe I could add her to the J.U.S.S._

We walked to our lockers, threw our stuff in our packs, and headed towards homeroom. As I slid to my seat, my teacher sounded the Aflac duck toy. (to announce that class is in, in the most annoying way possible)

"You all probably already know, but we have a new transfer student from Hokkaido, Japan," our teacher announced.

A girl walked out with medium length hair with perfectly cropped bangs across her face.

"Class, this is Kaoru Tamura."

Kaoru gave the class a shy smile.

_Yup, definitely got to see what kind of skills she got up her sleeve._

After torturous hours of pure bor-learning, the lunch bell finally rang. At lunch, I decided to sit net to Kaoru. _Just to interrogate her, of course._

"Uh, konnichiwa," I said, unsure if it meant "hello" or something else.

Kaoru giggled and said,"あなたはにほんごおはなせますか"

"Huh? No no, you got it all wrong. That is the only Japanese word that I know of. Well, besides sushi, sashimi, ramen . . ." I rambled.

"I knew that. You didn't sound Japanese at all," Kaoru reassured.

I felt stupid that I fell for it.

After a few minutes of munching and close observing, Kaoru broke the silence.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Elysea Pan, but you can call me Elysie," I replied.

"Pretty name. You can call me Ka-chan."

I nodded, still observing her closely.

"You name is funny though," Kaoru said.

"How so?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Pan is bread in Japanese."

I thought for a second, then asked,"You are not pulling my leg, right?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm, I didn't know that. Well, in Spanish class, my teacher called me 'wonder bread' because of my last name. Totally not funny," I confessed.

Kaoru laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter," I said.

"Sorry," she said, while fighting bad small giggles. _This girl giggles a lot._

"Is your father, by any chance, named Jon?" she asked.

"Yea, why? Do you know him?" I said.

"I saw the news."

A cloud of silence fell over me.

"You and your mother must be really worried," Kaoru said, trying to break the silence.

"She died when I was little."

"Oh, you are by yourself then?"

I nodded.

There was another awkward silence. _There are too many of them to be honest. _

"Before my dad disappeared, he told some thing that I thought was nuts. When he left to go on some vague mission, I wonder if it actually real, what he said I mean. But I don't know where he went exactly," I confessed.

"What did he say?"

I hesitated a bit, but firmed up and said," He said that he was . . .going to Disneyland."

"Interesting. Maybe you should go look for him."

"Why? The place that he is going to doesn't even exist! I will never be able to find him unless he has a GPS tracker."

"Probably you won't need a tracker," Kaoru said in a suspicious voice. _First she was the hunted, by I think now she is hunting the hunter (i.e. me)._

"What do you mean?"

"Listen close and listen well."

"Um, okay."

"You think that any chances of finding your father is futile, well in your mind, right?"

"Yea."

"You think that your judgement will never pull you through"

"Yea."

"I know someone who can you help you with all of that."

"Who?"  
"God."  
"God? You mean that "one and only god" that people learn about every Sunday at church? Sorry to break this to you but I don't go to church and I am not planning to in the future."

"It doesn't matter if you go or planning to go."

"Say."

"God is the creator of the universe! The Almighty God! He can do anything because made everything! But at the price."

"What price?"

"You have to give your life to Him and believe in Him."

"That's the second time that I was told to believe in something. There are so many thing people want me to believe in!"

"Whoever told you to believe in something probably didn't deliver the message in a right way."

"You got that right."

"Hmmm, how should I put this . . ."

There was a long silence of hard thinking from both sides. _Who is this 'God'? I heard about Him from all the Christians, but have they ever seen Him? _

But then I thought about the video; the men in black. _What if my dad is facing them right now? My dad has no capabilities of using firearms and sucks at self defense. _ I shivered just thinking about it.

"Elysie?" Kaoru said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Wait. . . . Ka-chan, are you a Christian?" I asked.

"Yes I am."

"Why do you believe what you believe?"

"I believe in Him because he has done many great things in my life," Kaoru said confidently.

_Hmmm, no sign of denial._

"What has He done in your life?"

"It's a long story."

"I have the entire period."

"My mother and father died in a car crash when I was nine. I was in the car too. It was dark and rainy and the car slid of the road and into a ditch. I thankfully made it out alive. I was in that dark place for three days, staying close to my parent's cold dead bodies. Cried my eyes out and prayed a ton for God to get me out of there. Thankfully, He sent two hikers to find me and I was safely transported out of there. It was God who watched over me through that dark time."

"So, you are a orphan?"

"If you want to put it that way, yes. But I am not a orphan but a child of God."  
"But, aren't you angry that God let them die?"

"Nope, I know that when they died, that God was in control. Besides, they are in a more better place than Earth."

"I can't believe that you are okay with that whole scenario. I wouldn't."

"Why?"  
"I don't want to lose my dad because he is the only one that I have left since my mother is gone."

"Is that your reason?"

"Why . . . yes." _What is it with this girl?_

"Elysie, you are not in control of what's going on to your dad. God can give and take away."

"Hasn't he taken away enough?"

"I don't know. You can ask."

"Ask who?"

"God. If you knock, the door will open."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Then the lunch bell rang.

"Well, gotta go. See you sometime soon." Kaoru said, and ran off.

"That was weird," I murmured to myself.


	10. Chapter 6: First Apollo

An Apollo is a fancy way of saying a "mission". We like to call it that because most of our missions are more serious then anything else. My first Apollo was assigned a week after I met up with Kaoru. I was finishing up some homework when I got a call from the Director (pre-recorded of course),"The president is coming to the Walt Disney Concert Hall to see a live symphony. We are detecting major bomb threats, possibly nuclear from Korean radios. We want you to inspect or disable anything related to a bomb." I hooked up a airline.

The doors opened to the Amtrack station. Melana got off with me.

"I feel like we are lonely without Chelsie," Melana said.

I nodded. Chelsie is the oldest of us and she barely failed in the test but she still failed.

"Yea, now where are we going to get practically perfect jokes?" I commented.

I looked around and spotted a couple of agents that our part of our group in uniform.

The group was made up of Melana (102), Glenn (53), Kira (98) and me. Kira and Glenn were the combat agents. Melana is the floater. I am the techy person. We all made a pretty good team.

When we approached our team, I got a good look at the others. Kira was a tall, skinny blond girl. Glenn was a short Asian kid with sport sunglasses. They looked way more professional then Melana and I who only wore our green uniform and brim hats.

"99 and 102 reporting for duty,"I said.

"Good,"Kira said without any recognition that she was glad that we came. She then looked at Glenn.

"We are off schedule thanks to you guys by 5 minutes and 3 second,"Glenn announced.

I rolled my eyes, a on schedule weirdo just what I was craving for right now.

"First off, we need to check in the Kawada Hotel. We are planning on staying her for two days, today to complete our mission and then we leave for home tomorrow," Kira explained, looking into her notebook.

I was impressed a little bit by her straight to business style. _Maybe they are not so bad if they are efficient. _But one thing bothered me that I just had to bring up.

"Do we have to check in the hotel now? If the bomb is expected to blow tonight, shouldn't we be scouting the area by now? It's better safe then sorry,"I said.

Glenn slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure. So we are detecting a signal from under the orchestra pit,"Kira said, not wasting any time.

"Do you know where the bomb is?" Melana asked.

"No."

"Do you know what kind it is?" I asked.

"No."

"Well glad we are scouting."

"Yea, who knows when it would blow,"Melana added.

"Here is what we need to bring: first, we all have to be approved by the guards which I think would be easy; second, Elysea gets the Lockism in case the bomb is locked; Third, the rest of us cover the perimeter,"Glenn said.

"Sounds like a plan,"I said.

As we started to walk in the entrance, my phone rang. The caller i.d. was my dad. I immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"I said. But then the connection dropped when I was fully inside the building.

"Damn,"I muttered.

"Who was that?" Melana asked.

"My dad,"I replied. She just looked at my sadly.

"You still haven't heard from him yet?"

I shook my head.

"Wait, Disneyland is a hour from here. Maybe you can go and search for your dad in the remaining time left."

"I can't do that." _Is she nuts? A agent is never to leave her group without given permission._

"Why not? You have the gear," she said, nodding towards my backpack.

She did make a point because I was carrying 'the works' backpack. I had all that I needed in it.

"You gotta point," I said. Melana beamed.

Once we past security, we put our plan into action. We covered areas that we thought the signal came from but then we found it coming from a floor vent. Glenn and Kira covered the perimeter near the vent. Melana stuck with me, I was glad. I crouched near a good three-foot wide vent. I pulled out my flashlight and shined it inside. I saw a dusty floor with a few boxes.

"I think it's okay to go inside,"I whispered to Melana.

I radioed Glenn and Kira saying,"Going in."

I took out my screw driver and unscrewed the screws. I pulled the vent cover out and climbed in the hole. I slowly let myself down to the floor. Once I was on the ground, Melana threw the Lockism down. The Lockism is a special computer that can disable bombs but only in emergencies. I grabbed the case and ran towards the middle of the basement. I looked around quickly, trying to find the bomb. I flipped on my bomb detector on my watch. I walked slowly towards the walls.

"Come on,"I muttered,the watched shown noon.

Then I heard a beep. I waved my wrist over that section of the wall again and it beeped again. I knelt to the ground and the beeping sped up a lot. I looked towards the lower all and saw a crack. I got out a durable pocket knife and started scraping away at the linings. The slab of rock fell to the ground. I put my knife away and pulled out a flashlight and shined it inside the hole. I saw a Macbook Pro with a timer, marking 60 minutes exact.

"Okay, here it goes,"I said.

I felt around the laptop, no wires.

I carefully pulled the laptop out and looked around it. There was no way, from what I could see, to get to the computer hard drive without accidentally blowing it up. I opened the Lockism and connected the USB wire to the laptop. The info of the bomb popped up.

"Woah,"I mumbled.

It was all tech. It was made that if anyone would touch a wire it would ignite a minor bomb. Enough to blow up the person who touched it. _Glad that I didn't touch it._

I clicked the disable button and the Macbook powered down. _Very nasty system, but easy to shut down._

I felt my phone vibrate when I started to shut down the Lockism. I reached in my pocket and looked at the caller i.d., it was my dad. I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?"

"Elysie,"said my dad. The reception was so bad that I could barely hear a thing.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Elysie . . . ,"my dad started but there was a eruption of loud noises and groaning.

"Sorry dad, I can't hear you. You got to speak louder."

"DISNEY! FLIGHT! RIDE! POD! NOW!," my dad yelled into the phone and the call dropped.

"Dad?" I yelled into the phone. All I heard was a drone tone. _Oh no, I am not losing you._

I vigorously packed up my things and climbed up the vent.

"You shut it off" Melana asked.

I screwed the vent cover shut, got up, and handed her the Lockism.

I radioed Kira,"Disabled bomb. Call security to location."

I turned to Melana and said,"When Kira gets here, give the Lockism to her."

"Where are you going?" Melana asked, confused.

"To the Happiest Place on Earth."

Confusion lingered on her face, but then realization.

"Trouble?" Melana said.

I nodded.

"I am going with you."

"No, Melana. It's too dangerous."

"If I was going to a battle, would you come with me too?"

I thought of that for a second. Only a second.

"Yea, okay let's go."

As we passed by Glenn I yelled,"Assigned to another Apollo! Nice working with you!"

I didn't look back to wait for a answer.

We ran to the bus stop and the bus read that it was heading to Harbor Blvd.

"Come on,"I said to Melana.

We hopped inside, payed our ride, and the bus drove off. I looked through my backpack frantically.

"What are you looking for?" Melana asked.

"The pod. But I didn't bring it," I said.

Then I remembered Jiang. I opened my J.U.S.S. phone and Jiang's number popped up. Whenever some one types in my number in any electronic device, my phone scans the number or brand.

I dialed the number.

By the first ring, Jiang answered.

"Elysie?"

"Not time to chat. I need you to head to my apartment, grab the pod, and meet me at the Disneyland entrance ASAP," I said.

"Got it." Jiang hung up.

I sighed and slipped my phone inside my pocket.

"Who was that?" Melana asked.

"Just a friend, running a errand for me,"I said.

"So, your friend is going to go to your house, which is up north, then bring the pod to you; which you are in the south."

"Yea. She's kinda fast."

Melana just stared at me confused.

There was a silence between us. Traffic started to clog up the highway.

"Hey, um, do you believe in God?" I asked.

"Yup. My parents go to church every Sunday so I just tag along," Melana replied.

"Yea, but, do you believe it?"

"Yea. Who can't? I mean, all the proof is in front of your eyes, you just have to clear the fog to believe it."

"Okay, got a little quotey there."

"Haha, my dad told me that quote. I thought that you might like it."

"Yea."

I stared out into the traffic and into the driver's faces. I saw different faces. I see content and happy, sad and stressed. Then my eyes landed on a SUV with a dad talking to two little girls, all laughing. Looking so darn . . . merry.

I sighed.

_I really wish I can be with my dad right now._

Then a light bulb flashed.

"Hey, Melana, can astronauts call people from space with cell phones?"

"Maybe."

"What if they are a universe away?"

"That's is definitely impossible. Theres no service."

I thought hard.

_If my dad said that he was in Neverland, he's a wormhole away! That's not possible that the call got through._

"Uh, Melana. My dad called me back at the concert hall and he said that he was in Neverland and that he needs help. The reception wasn't all that great, but I could still hear him."

Melana thought long.

"I don't know. That's impossible . . . what if it's a miracle?"

"Miracle?"

"Yea, from God. Think abou it. What happened if you never heard that call? No one will go to your father's or his friend's aid. I think God let that call go through to call you to your duty."

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants you to help save your father and a mystical island."

"Seriously?"

"I don't know. That's just a random guess. Wake me when we get there."

Then Melana tipped her hat and fell asleep. Leaving me thinking, hard.

Can God really call me to do this? Is there even a God?

I decided to do one thing; pray.

I clasped my hands and closed me eyes.

_Uh, hi God. I never exactly prayed to you before so I don't know how it goes. Well, to make story short, my dad is in trouble along with his groupie to save some island. I don't know what to do so can you please help me . . . us with this mission. Please. Um . . . Amen._

I opened my eyes and everything was still the same outside. _I wonder if my prayer got higher than the ceiling._

I looked out at the traffic. It was still a long way. I closed my eyes, tipped my hat, and fell asleep.

I heard jingling.

I woke up and saw the bus, empty.

I stood up.

"Where's everybody?" I muttered.

Then a bright light floated towards me.

"Tinkerbell? Oh good, this is just a dream."

She smiled, then all went white.

The bus around me was getting swallowed by light. Fear gripped my chest. The floor was no longer under me, I looked down, terrified, then I felt like I was falling. I screamed as I fell into the darkness.

_Elysea!_

I heard a voice above me and I looked up. I saw a bright, golden kingdom. Paths paved of gold. I saw a man standing there, wearing pure white clothes that were so bright, holes in his hands and feet. I couldn't see his face though because I was too far away.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

_Come._

I looked down and I saw a lake of flames with people inside of it.

**Hell.**

I looked up and tried to stop my falling.

"I can't come! I can't stop!"

_Come_, the man said again.

"Help me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face as I felt the heat of the fire.

Then a hand grabbed me.

I saw the man in white pulling me towards the opening.

Once my feet landed on firm ground, I immediately hugged him.

"I am so happy that you saved me. I am so sorry that I denied you my entire life. Please forgive me, Jesus,"I blurted out, through tears.

The man hugged me tighter.

_Your sins are forgiven._

I cried uncontrollably.

_Go and save the lost souls in the Mollusk Island. I will watch over you._

Then the dream faded.

I woke up and saw the Matterhorn in the distance.


	11. Chapter 7: Plan

The bus slowed to a stop when I saw the crowds of people in between the entrances of California Adventure and Disneyland.

"We're here,"I said, bumping Melana to awake her.

She groaned as she got up, eyes dazed from sleep.

As we got off the bus, she said,"Wow, it's 2:40. The bus ride only felt like ten minutes."

"Come one, sleepyhead,"I said.

I saw the long line to the check in area. My eyes strayed towards our backpacks and I already knew that we wouldn't get through because we had no authorization to enter. I grabbed Melana's wrist and walked briskly to the sidelines.

The second the cast members didn't look towards out direction, we ran. As J.U.S.S. trainees, we were taught to run silent so that no one could hear us.

When we were far enough, we slowed to a stop.

"Now what?" Melana asked, panting a little bit.

"We wait for the person I called," I said.

A person then called from behind me,"I am right here."

I turned and saw Jiang. She handed me the pod.

"When I got here, your dad and a couple of starcatchers already left to Neverland. The remaining catchers went home,"Jiang said.

"Good. Here's the plan. First, we need to get past the entrance and enter the Peter Pan ride as quick as possible," I said.

"But the pod only works when the miniature Big Ben says so,"Jiang corrected.

"Don't worry. I just checked google and it read 7:15pm," Melana said.

"Great," I commented.

"So, what are we going to do?"Melana asked.

"We wait. But when the time comes, we will wait near the ride and try to get in line by 6:50. Hopefully, we will reach Big Ben by that time. I don't know where the entrance is but as a long as we have the pod, we will be fine. After that, I don't know what to expect,"I said.

"Has anyone been to Neverland?" Melana asked out of nowhere. We all shook our heads.

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"We should probably get in,"I said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we do it at night?"Jiang said.

"Yea, because they won't be able to see us,"Melana added in.

"You both got a point," I said.

"So, do we just chill here?" Melana asked.

"Yup,"Jiang and I replied at the same time.

"King,"said the Skeleton as he ran into the King's cave, overlooking the ghostly Mermaid Lagoon.

"What is it?"The King asked.

"We are getting strange power signals from the Tower of London, where the Crown Jewels are kept."

"Why?"

"We do not know. It is a starstuff related because no one can get close to the source. Three men died from overexposure."

"Curtana, eh?"

"The Sword of Mercy?"

"Remember when you tried to reach some hidden starstuff, you used Curtana."

"Yes, but that boy broke it again."

"From my knowledge, myths have it that the person who owns the tip can only reach it and possibly _summon_ it when it gives off powerful signals."

"The boy."

"Yes."

"We need to get him."

"Yes, as soon as possible. The Curtana is a great help to my conquest. Bring me the tip and if you are lucky, the boy too."

"Yes, sir."

The Skeleton rushed out of the room.

The King whispered to himself,"You think you can hide from me, Peter. You can't. Once I obtained the power of the Sword of Mercy, I will be undefeated for the rest of my reign. No sword will ever cross my path without being destroyed when I have both the Sword of Mercy and the Blade of Death. Ha ha . . . show yourself and fight like a man."


	12. Chapter 8: The Flight

Night fell very quickly, I looked at my watch and it read 6:30pm.

"We better start moving or we will miss our flight out of earth,"I said.

Jiang and Melana nodded in agreement.

We walked up towards the ticket entrance gates.

"We have to go around,"Melana said.

"Yea, I can get through but you guys will have to sneak around,"Jiang said. We nodded.

As Jiang walked through the entrance gate, we crept around the side and as fast as we could, we jumped the fence. Thankfully, no one saw. We walked up to Jiang like nothing ever happened.

We didn't say a word as we walked down Main Street because we didn't know what to expect when we get to our destination. We know that it was going to be bad. As we walked into Fantasyland, people gave us odd stares at our uniforms and such, but got use to it after a quick glance. We stopped in front of the Peter Pan's Flight attraction.

I sighed.

I remember that I couldn't wait to get in line when I was little, but now, I am dreading of what's to come once I get inside. I could sense Melana was stricken with fear too.

"The entrance got to be here. It has to be since it's giving off strong signals and bad signals at the same time," Jiang said, nonchalantly as she walked in line.

It went relatively good paced. Not fast but not slow.

In mid way of the line, I decided to pray that God will give us the strength and courage to go through this mission. I looked over and saw Melana praying too. Jiang wasn't paying much attention since she was looking a lot at her watch.

When we got to the entrance, it was 7:13.

"Ready?" I asked, nervously as we got on the ship. They nodded.

As we slowly passed the flight controller, I noticed something odd.

The college guy looked fazed or being controlled by something. He stared at us a we 'floated' up into the Darling's room.

"There is something wrong with that guy," I pointed out to Jiang.

"Yea, he is controlled by a Other,"Jiang said, sounding like it wasn't a big deal. _Can't she show a little bit of appropriate emotion?_

We all had one hand on the pod as we passed by Big Ben wich shown 7:15. I check my watch, it was 7:15.

Just as we turned away from London and started to enter Neverland, whiteness surrounded us.

I couldn't see Jiang or Melana next to me but I could sense that they were still there because I heard Melana screaming. Of course, Jiang didn't say anything. I was screaming too because I felt like I was on a roller coaster going hundreds of miles a hour.

Then the whiteness slowly cleared but I was still blinded. When my vision cleared, I looked down and I saw Neverland with lite snow falling over it. Neverland looked like a ghost island because I could see no speck of life from my view. Well, probably because I was too high in the sky.

Then I noticed that I was seriously floating in the sky and I saw Melana and Jiang floating too. We slowly descended to the slightly frozen Mollusk Sea. When my legs surged into the water, I gasped. It was freezing cold! I was still expecting warm, Hawaii waters. Well, back when Neverland was still good and functional.

"We got to swim,"Jiang whispered.

I looked around and saw Skull Rock nearby. I pointed towards there.

Without a nod, we all started swimming as fast as we could. We didn't care where we going to go in Skull Rock, we just wanted to get out of the cold waters. Finally my touched a rock. I looked up and saw a cave wall and a few scattered rocks. 

I pulled myself up and sat on the ground, trying to catch my breathe, freezing. Jiang and Melana pushed up after me.

"Where do we go? I am freezing,"Melana whispered through her chattering teeth. Jiang looked up and we looked in her direction, a cave.

"Up there,"Jiang said.

Without a word, we started climbing up the rocky wall. It was like rocky climbing, except the rocks weren't smooth. Jiang levitated behind us, in case we fell.

We finally reached the cave. I peeped inside with my flashlight and it was pretty spacious with a few holes in the wall to let in a little light and air.

"Pretty nice room you got us here, Jiang,"Melana commented.

"Yup. I like to choose comfortable spots that I can nap comfortably in."

I opened up my pack and pulled out two airtight jackets. I tossed one to Jiang because Melana was already pulling her's on. I ripped the plastic and it puffed into a bubble jacket.

"Neat,"Jiang said as she opened her's.

We slipped on our jackets while Melana set up a pop up tent that was also stored in her pack. We crawled inside the tent and huddle together for warmth. The ice slowly defrosted from my face and I could finally feel my nose again.

"What do we do now?"Melana asked.

I pulled out three energy bars.

"We eat, then rest,"I said.

We opened up our power bars and ate quietly.

Then I heard a rock move behind our tent.


	13. Chapter 9:Peter

I quickly unzipped our tent and creeped outside of it.

No noise was heard.

"What is it?" whispered Melana.

"I don't know," I replied back.

I creeped forward even more, but I saw no one but rocks.

"I am sensing a low starstuff signature somewhere in this area. I think it's a Watcher but their power source is extremely low," Jiang whispered.

_Peter,_I thought. Jiang seemed to have read my expression because she gave me a nod.

I started to get up when Melana yelled,"Elysie! Look out!"

I felt someone grab my left arm and twist it harshly behind my back.

I yelled in pain.

Then I was slammed into the cave wall, both of my arms pinned behind my back, and a dagger at my throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" a boy's voice said from behind me.

Instead of answering, I tried to squirm out of the boy's grasp to see who it is.

But he slammed me back to the wall again.

"Answer me."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am here to do you no harm. I had no idea I walked into your slumber party. Just here to find my father, that's all,"I said.

"Why?"

"Didn't I just say," I started, but then I rethought because I am not going to be suckered, so I said,"You know, if you stop slamming me into this not-so-pleasant-tasting wall, maybe I will tell you my reasons."

I felt his grip loosen for a second. And boy did I take advantage of that little second.

I pushed the boy with my hands and grabbed the dagger's hilt from behind my head. I then twisted the boy's arm around so that it pointed towards him. He grunted in pain but I didn't care because I wanted to know who he was.

That entire thing happened in a span of three seconds.

He looked at me with defiance but his skin was so white that he almost looked like a ghost. His red hair was looked more limp and his bones were so frail that I could break his arm with one karate chop.

"Peter . . .Pan," I muttered.

"How did you know I was here?" Peter asked, his voice becoming very cracked as if he had a sore throat.

"Um, we didn't. Actually we were just camping here for the night,"I said. Not sarcastically because it was totally true.

Peter stared at me, his eyes beckoning me to answer his question in full.

"I am a half-Starcatcher and a a group of Starcatchers came here several hours ago but we lost them. I am looking for them because one of them is my dad,"I said.

Peter nodded slowly, then asked,"half-Starcatcher?"

"Yea, I don't do all the cool starstuff . . . stuff."

"Ah, kinda got it now."

"Okay! Now, if you please don't mind, don't try to kill us, okay?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

I grabbed both of his arms gently and tied them swiftly together with my head band. He gave me a annoyed look.

"Just in case,"I said.

I escorted him to our tent.

When we got inside, Melana and Jiang sat in awe.

I sat Peter next to me and I untied his hands, threw his dagger towards Melana, and gave him my power bar and water.

He stared at it but then started to tentatively eat and drink.

"So, I am Elysie and they are Melana and Jiang. Jiang's a Watcher, just like you, and Melana is just a friend helping out in this mission," I said.

Peter stared at them, then said,"How did you guys get here?"

Jiang held up the pod.

"We saw the video and we gladly responded to the call,"Melana said.

"What's those weird uniforms that you and Elysie are wearing?"

"We are Junior Secret Service agents. We are trained in the art of combat and military works."

Peter nodded, impressed by Melana's kinda too flowery statement.

"You probably may know me already from this Disney guy, so I don't really need to give a introduction of what I do and why I am here,"Peter said sarcastically.

"Do you, by any chance, know or met Jon Pan?" I asked.

"Pan? Not that I know of. My parents abandoned me at birth. they had good intentions but I haven't seen them or contact with my family since,"Peter replied.

"Well, he is your great cousin and so am I."

"What?"

"I am a Pan too. Since you are older than me, I used to call you Uncle Peter."

"Uncle Peter? I feel so old just hearing that."

"My dad, Jon, came here to respond to your call for help, but I don't know what happened to him until he asked me for help. I am here to find my dad but now, I think I will add to help you take back Neverland because I think it's partially my fault."

"Did you send the Others?"

"No, but close to that."

Peter waited for an answer, intently staring at my eyes and trying to see inside them. His piercing brown eyes creeped me out.

"Well . . . you see . . . how should I put this . . . I didn't believe in you, fairies, and Neverland, at all. No, at first! But . . . yea,"I said, stuttering most of the time. I looked down, too ashamed to look into his eyes, which showed a hint of betrayal. There was a awkward silence.

"But, you believe now? Right?" Peter asked, with hope in his voice.

I nodded.

"Well that's perfect! As long as you believe, I am fine with that,"Peter said, forgiving me quickly.

"Well, I hate to break this family reunion but we need to make a plan. A smart plan,"Jiang said.

"What kind of smart plan?"Melana asked

"A plan of attack, dumby. No, a plan of how to open a milk carton which I can see that it is a mission impossible,"Jiang replied sarcastically.

"Say you plan,"I said.

"First, we need to scout out the entire island; mostly to find where the Others are and where the civilians are trapped. Second, we need to find the Starcatchers and asked them to be part of our cause or send them home if they physically or mentally can not do it. Third, track where the starstuff is so that the Others can't get to it,"Jiang explained.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Wait, these Others, they're not normal,"Peter pointed out.

"Yea, we all know about that. Is there any additional information that wasn't listed in your previous Disney World adventures?" I asked.

Peter was about to say something but Jiang interrupted,"The King. He seems to be the leader of the Others. His plan is to rule Neverland, He on some kind of universal conquest. We do not know of his powers because we never seen or confronted him before. But he is full evil and darkness. And this dangerous demon is roaming on that island. I can sense his darkness a mile away because he is that evil. Lord Ombra and the Skeleton is on the plot too. We are barely fighting anyone normal."

"How did you know that?"Peter asked, curiously.

"Just know. It must be my super accurate Watcher gene,"Jiang said proudly. Peter just stared at her in distaste, clearly not liking her comment.

"Wait until I become a better Watcher then you,"Peter commented. Then Jiang started to get mad, but cooled down quickly. They were clearly not hitting it off.

"Well, I learned about the King in a prophecy,"Jiang said, trying to keep her voice at a cool level.

We all stared at her, waiting to her the prophecy.

'Why do I have to do all the talking,"Jiang said sarcastically, but then continued and said,"Day and night the King will reign. No one pays attention to the King, for he rules the depths of darkness. The King became ruthless and kills anyone he sees, just so that people will pay attention to him. The King's reign will end when Cephas plungers Curtana into his dark, evil heart. But Cephas will be trapped as a black night, dwelling in the heart of a innocent person. Cephas will not be released until he believes in the real King, who will help him realize his true self."

"It sounds like it is incomplete,"I muttered.

"Yea, after the plunge, it gets vague,"Melana added.

"Curtana . . . that's the sword of mercy!"Peter said.

"Yea. I got that one. But, who's Cephas?"I asked.

Jiang just stared at us, waiting for us to get it but we clearly were taking some time to think.

"Wait . . . in Bible school, Cephas means rock . . . but it also means Peter. Because Simon Peter was one of Jesus's disciples and sometime they referred him as "Cephas","Melana said.

"Wait, hold it. You're saying that I am going to approach this super dark King with the Sword of Mercy and plunge it into his heart? That sounds totally psycho. Curtana is faraway! There is no way I can get it,"Peter said.

"Not unless you activate the tip,"Jiang said.

"Activate the _tip_?"

"Yep, If you activate it, you can summon the sword anytime you want."

"But, I don't have it with me right now."

"It's in Hangman's Tree. I know it's there because I can sense it's starstuff signature."

Peter stared at her again in jealousy, but then said,"Do you know how to activate it?"

"Just leave it to me. I know."

"Well, I guess we are heading to Hangman's Tree,"I said.

As we were packing up, we were interrupted with noise outside our cave. I ran out and saw ninjas climbing up the ragged rock walls toward our cave. I took my sniper gun from my pack and shot at the closest ninja, in the leg of course. The ninja dissolved to dust. I ran back towards the others.

"Pack up our stuff. Ninjas are coming. If you shoot them, they dissolve into some black dust,"I said. Everyone nodded.

"Peter, take cover. They may be after you,"I said. Peter nodded and hid behind the rocks while the others and I prepared. Melana and I got out our sniper guns and loaded them. Then we put our daggers in our tiny sheath on our belt. Jiang looked out.

"Need a weapon?'I offered.

"No thanks. I got this,"she said, then her hand lit up and a gold ball was in her hands.

"Since I am a Watcher, I have the power of the starstuff. This is just weak starstuff that can throw a punch. I can create real starstuff that can make you fly though,"Jiang said, then thought a little more and added,"I also took five years in martial arts."

Jiang crept towards the opening.

The first ninjas jumped. Jiang blasted them with starstuff bolts and they bursted into dust.

I jumped from behind my rock and shot a few, Melana did the same. I felt a presence behind me and I saw a group of ninjas advancing around Melana and I, trapping us in a circle. I tried shooting them, but they were too many and too close that I couldn't see. I tried to look at Jiang, but there were so many that I couldn't see past their darkness. I slowly started to lose hope.

Peter watched in frozen terror behind his rock as he saw the crowd of ninjas walk from the shadows.

_I gotta do something. _

**Go.**

Peter looked around, wondering who said that.

**Go.**

"What?"Peter mumbled.

Confused, Peter sat there, trying to comprehend that voice that sounded like it came from his heart and everywhere else.

_Maybe I should go._

He felt around and his hands clasped his dagger's hilt. He pull it out and jumped from his hiding spot, with a surge of courage flowing through him.

A few ninjas noticed but he slashed them through with one swing.

_I need to free Elysie and Melana._

Peter got to Melana and Elysie's spot and attacked the ninjas. In the midst of his attack, his arm felt like it was on fire.

Peter grunted in pain and thought, _Push through the pain, you can do this._

He let his adrenaline take control.

I braced myself, but the ninjas around me quickly dissolved into nothing. I saw Peter standing, braced for more with his dagger in his hand.

_He just doesn't know when to quit._

"Go help Jiang, I will watch your back,"Peter commanded.

I grabbed Melana and we rushed to Jiang's aid.

I yelled and shot at all the ninjas I could see. Finally, when all was silent, I looked up. There were no ninjas in sight. Not even a clump of dust was seen. It was like the entire attack was a nightmare.

_Creepy._

I saw Jiang looking over the edge.

"What's up?'I asked, sheathing my gun.

Jiang pointed towards Melana, who was barely holding on to a rock.

"Melana! Hold on!"I yelled.

I attempted to climb down, but the height was nauseating.

"I'll levitate down,"Jiang said, like it fazed her.

She slowly walked off the edge and floated in mid air. Then she slowly let herself don.

I waited patiently. Then I remembered Peter.

"Peter!"I called. No answer.

"Oh God, please let him be alright,"I mumbled as I ran back into the cave.

I looked around the walls but he was no where to be found.

Then I heard a barely audible,"Here," from behind the rocks.

I quickly rushed over to the now silent sound source and found Peter sitting behind one of the rocks, grasping his left arm in pain. I kneeled in front of him.

"Let me see,"I said.

He slowly let go and groaned in pain. I saw a deep "ninja like" sword slit that went up his upper arm. Don't want to go into the bloody details, but let's just say there was a lot of 'fruit punch'. I took my pack off, unzipped it, and pulled out a gauze pad. I ripped the package open and gave the gauze to Peter.

"Hold it firm,"I said, placing it firmly on the long bleeding slit.

"It's . . . so . . . cold,"Peter barely mustered to say, eyes slowly closing now.

I noticed that looked more whiter then before, or if so, more transparent and he felt like a ice cube.

_This is bad, I'm loosing him._

I took off my jacket and placed it over him.

"Hang in there,"I said as I got up.

I sprinted over to the end of the cave, while Melana and Jiang were sitting down, reminiscing their fright.

"Guys, Peter's down and bad,"I said.

"Got it,"Jiang said, in the most annoying nonchalantly way possible.

_Why does nothing seem to surprise this girl? She acts so calm, so all-in-control._

Of course, as you can see, a hint of jealousy seem to develop in me.

I lead Jiang and Melana towards Peter's spot. Unfortunately, Melana couldn't keep her power bar inside her so she had to sit out for a while.

Jiang knelt in front of Peter and grabbed his arm. Peter groaned in pain, but quieter then before.

Then Jiang created a more soft starstuff glow. Unlike the fiery low signature starstuff balls, this starstuff seem more pure, more milk and honey like. I stared at the starstuff in utter awe. Couldn't think a thought, couldn't say a word.

_If only I can touch it . . . _

Then I heard the bells.

_Bells! Music! So peaceful . . . _

I started going googly eyes when Jiang said,"Snap out of it, El. It's just a side affect, get used to it if you want to go in the Starcatcher business."

My jealousy snapped me back into reality.

She gently removed the gauze and turned her hand over the long slit, letting the contents fall onto Peter's arm.

In front of my eyes, the slit closed up and only a pink scar slit was left.

I stood in awe and said,"Woah, that's a miracle."

"Nah, just one of those ordinary miracles,"Jiang said.

Peter slowly started to relax and slept comfortably.

I shivered underneath my J.U.S.S. coat which isn't the most warmest outwear to be wearing in snowy weather.

"So, Jiang, how did you get your starstuff powers?"I asked.

"I don't really remember. I was just bored in the Chinese orphanage and played with my hands. And then a gold ball appeared in my hands. At first, I was super tired when I made my first starstuff ball because after that, I fell asleep for hours. Definitely exhausted. But now, I am getting used to it. It's when I do the big 'bling bling' is when I get extremely exhausted,"Jiang said.

"Bling bling?"

"Yea, it's when you do the big magic stuff. You have to have a really immune and strong starstuff flow in your system to withstand the side affects. I only have enough energy to do one every month because my starstuff power doesn't regenerate that fast. The last bling bling that I did was when I covered my home in a large globe of starstuff. To make us invincible when a attack comes. No one can get inside without my permission. Though I collapsed and slept for two weeks. I couldn't levitate or do starstuff tricks for a month. I have slow regeneration."

"Is that why you can only levitate and not fly?"

Jiang nodded, then looked towards Peter.

"But, maybe he can do big stuff without taking a breathe. Peter can fly already. All he needs to know is how to attack with starstuff,"Jiang said.

"You think he can do that right now if he could?"

"What? No way Jose. It seems like the Others took a majority of his starstuff portions in him and et him weak. Right now, he is as fragile as a 103 year old man."

"Isn't that his age? 103?"

"Yup. Since he doesn't have the starstuff to substance his immune system and health, he has the same affects as a really old person has in a 12 year old body."

"That's . . . not pleasant."

"Tell me about it. If only we can find his shadow, we may restore his starstuff contents."

"Shadow?"

"Yes, Peter's shadow has all his starstuff signature in it. When he is connected with his shadow, he can fly and do as many things as he wants. His shadow contains probably hundreds of trunks of starstuff. Super powerful. But if it's in the hands of the King . . . it can do impeccable evil."

None of us said a word after that.

Peter slowly started stirring and his eyes opened slightly.

"Is it bad?" He asked, his voice sounding a little more stronger then last.

"See for yourself,"Jiang said.

Peter painfully looked down towards his arm and his eyes went wide, like saucer plates.

"How did . . . how did you heal it?" Peter asked.

"Hmm, some starstuff was involved,"Jiang replied.

"Your starstuff magic."

"Correct."

"You have to teach me sometime."

"Yea, maybe I will once you get your shadow back."

Peter seemed totally let down by the comment. He stared at the ground.

"Okay, we need to start heading out towards Hangman's Tree, the ocean is completely frozen solid by now so it's solid enough for us to walk,"I said.

I walked close to the cracks of the cave and the air was so cold that I let out a shiver.

Through my uncontrollably chattering teeth I said,"Me-la-na . . . ho-w yo-u d-oi-ng . .?"

"Fine,"Melana said, from her corner.

I skipped away from the crack and regained control of my jaw but not my shivers.

Melana walked up to me and asked,"Do you have another jacket?"

I shook my head.

"Let's get going,"I said.

We picked up our bags and packed up our stuff.

Jiang, Peter, Melana, and I walked to the edge of the cave.

Jiang picked up Peter and lowered herself to the ground below.

"Elysie, do you think we will be able to get through?"Melana asked.

"It's in God's hands,"I said.

We climbed down the wall.

"We sent out our men to Skull Rock, but none came back,"Skeleton said to the King, disappointment in his voice.

"You mean they got away?"the King asked.

The Skeleton nodded his head, fearful if he was going to be punished.

The King cursed and yelled,"We have to contain that Pan!"

"Yes, King,"the Skeleton said curtly.

"How about _three_ Pan's,"Ombra said, emerging from the shadows.

"Three?"the King questioned.

"There are three other girls with him. Two are related to him,"Ombra continued.

"Who are they?"

"Elysea Pan and Jiang Pan. The other girl is Melana Chase."

"I want them all in custody. Find them and bring them to me. You can handle them anyway but bring them in one piece."

"Yes King."

At that, Ombra submerged into the shadows.


	14. Hangman's Tree

Our 'walk' across the sea was long (about an hour or two) but we finally reached the shores of the mainland. I was surprised that there was barely anyone or creature around.

No sound at all. Just a silent gloom.

It creeped me out and sent shivers up my spine, not talking about the cold which was still freezing.

"Where did everyone go?"I asked.

"Held captive,"Peter said, walking up to me.

"They captured _everyone_?"

"Seems like it."

I shivered even more, the air has gotten colder than it was before. Definitely more challenging for me to stand.

"We better get to Hangman's Tre, it's getting really cold,"I said.

We trudge through, what seems to be the Jungle of Doom or Doomland.

Evil was everywhere. I'm no 'starperson' but I could definitely sense evil everywhere.

After pushing a few branches and tripping over bushes, we finally reached the tree (which was gloomy too).

There were different trap doors and entrances.

"Okay Peter, which one is the 'least thrilling'?"I asked.

He pointed towards the lowest one.

Melana lifted the stone over the entrance and hopped in. The Jiang, Peter, and me.

As I jumped and hit the floor, it took me a long time to adjust to the dark. There were various rugs, a big bed, and different coves and holes that seemed to be scattered everywhere. Though it all seemed . . . messy, it looked more trashed because everything was turned over and ransacked.

"What happened?"I muttered.

Peter, close enough to hear me, answered,"The Others found our hideout and took every Lost Boy,"Peter said.

I nodded.

"Is that your room?"Melana asked, pointing to a bear rug draped over a doorway.

He nodded.

Jiang and I walked up and just as we pulled the drap aside, random things started falling out. I ignored those factors and dug through the mess for the tip.

"It's over here,"Peter directed, walking over to some sort of closet.

He pushed through a few things and revealed a small vault with some sort of keyhole and keyboard.

"Wow, techy,"Melana commented.

"Yea, the Imagineers made it for me to keep the pod in but I decided to put more important things in it,"Peter said.

He pulled out a gold locket , which was hanging from his neck, and placed it in the keyhole and it gave off a warm, golden light. Then he typed in a password that I could not see.

The vault unlocked and we helped him pull it open.

There were various things inside but Peter pulled a purple, velvet drawstring bag. He then shut the vault and locked it. He pulled the drawstrings apart and pulled out a golden, silver, tip.

"This is the tip,"Peter said, handing it to me.

"I was supposed to turn it in with the sword but I forgot,"Peter added.

"Do you know how to summon the sword?"Melana asked.

"Nope. Didn't even know that I could,"Peter said.

"Do you know, Jiang?"I asked.

"I have a theory that I think may be true,"Jiang said, unsureness in her voice.

We waited for her to say more.

"Okay, well, we can't connect it with star-rock, we will have to do it with the resources here in the U.S. There is a starstuff signature in Disneyland,"Jiang said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"The Sword in the Stone,"Jiang replied.

"What? That hunky piece of metal? Sorry to say, but I yanked it a couple of times but I felt no 'light and airy feeling',"I said. Obviously no one but Melana knew what I was talking about.

"Sorry, she's a book reader,"Melana blurted.

"Well, we need the person who wants to summon the sword to stab the hilt of the sword in the stone with the tip. The sword in the stone will let the tip sink through it's hilt,"Jiang explained.

"Then you pull the sword out of the stone but it isn't the phony one, but the sword of mercy,"Peter continued.

"Exactly."

"Woah, that's so cool, but creepy though,"Melana commented.

"That's doable though. How do we get back?"I asked.

"I can adjust the pod. Give it to me please,"Jiang said, reaching out her hand for the pod. I gave it to her. She then lit starstuff on her hand and touched the pod and held it for ten seconds.

"This pod is now reset to activate anytime you get near a certain location in Skull Rock and in the middle of the ride,"Jiang explained.

"Nice. You know, I really want you to teach me this starstuff stuff,"I teased.

"I highly think you will fail,"Jiang replied back in a matter-of-fact way.

"What about me?"Peter asked.

"You're a possibility,"Jiang replied.

"Possibility?"Peter said distate.

"Man, make us feel like losers,"I added.

We all shared a moment of hushed laughter.

While the girls were flinging weird jokes that Peter could not understand, he decided to explore his den.

As Peter walked into his den, he looked around.

He picked up his pan pipe that happened to be thrown on the floor when it's supposed to be on top of his small table. He gently cleaned it with the bottom of his shirt. As he placed the pan pipe in his belt, his eyes strayed to a black trench coat with white trims. Peter walked over and picked up the coat. It had many straps and pockets, plus a empty sheaths for a long sword, dagger, and a shot gun.

_That's odd, I never had this in my collection._

Then he looked at the tag and it said, WISHES - White International Secret Hierarchy Enforcement System.

_Woah, long name there._

He then looked outside and saw how cold it was.

_It wouldn't hurt if I wear it for this winter weather._

Peter then slipped it on, he felt a rush of something going through his soul.

He gasped because he was taken aback by strange thoughts.

Thoughts that he could not comprehend, thoughts that sucked his youth out of his soul and replaced with a identity of . . . revenge. He felt more braver and wiser then he was before.

_What is this?_

I saw Peter walk out with a black coat on him.

"Nice coat. Can I have mine back?"I asked.

He threw my bubble coat at me. Something was strange because he stared at me with a weird glint in his eyes. He then snapped his fingers in the air.

Everyone stopped talking and looked towards him.

"I have a plan,"Peter declared, with a odd strength in his voice that he didn't speak with befoe.

"Cool, nice to see you better. What is it?"Jiang asked.

"We need to split up. Two people go and find the prisoners. Try to release as many as possible. Do not hesitate to fight a Other. One of you needs to come with me to claim the Sword of Mercy. Who's in?"Peter said.

"I'm in,"I said.

"Me too,"Melana replied. Jiang gave him a nod.

"So, I decided that Elysie and I will cross over and Jiang and Melana search. Once you found everyone, make sure to hide them or cross the bridge if necessary,"Peter directed.

We all nodded.

_Where did he start to plan? Let alone, get the strength to do it?_

"Let's go,"Peter said, walking up the stairs.

I followed after him, praying in my mind that God will keep all of us safe.

Jiang and Melana watched as they rushed in a hurry,

"Peter senses the time is near. When the King will put his plan into full action,"Jiang said.

"What? You mean this isn't the worst?"Melana asked.

"The King is evil, he knows that we are here. If we don't stop resisting, which we are, war might break out."

"War?"

"Yea, war towards Peter. They are after him for something. They may just want him. They know that Peter's weak point is his relationships. That's why we need to find them right now while Peter gets the weapon that can defeat the King."

"We better start looking."

They walked up the stairs, through the trap door, and into the forest.

As they neared the Mollusk village walls, Melana's gaze strayed to a hut outside the walls.

_Peter and the Lost Boy's first shelter._

"I will go check this hut,"Melana said.

As she walked up, she saw a old sign that said**:**

**LOST BOYS ONLY**

**NO PIRRATES**

**NO GIRLS**

As she looked closely, she saw really bad handwriting, some newly written then others that seemed older, she could make out:

_Peter James Tubby Ted _

_Thomas Pretniss_

_Slightly Nibs Cubby_

_The Twins Tootles _

She smiled and walked into the hut.

It was empty but a few stray things were thrown about and a bed was lone in a corner. She looked around and under the bed. There was a heap of stuff under there. Melana pushed the bed away from it's original spot and pushed things out of the way. She gasped.

There was a piece of wood, shaped like a square. She slowly lifted the plank and saw a big hole underneath it.

"Jiang,"Melana said, harshly.

No answer.

She then got up and went outside.

"Jiang,"she said, almost yelling.

"Run!"She heard Jiang yell in the distance.

_Others._

Before she could burst into a sprint, she heard someone come up behind her and grab her neck.

She felt the most horrible pain that she ever felt in her life.

In too much pain to scream, she crumbled to the ground, in loss of air for the pain was too overwhelming. Her vision blurred the hand released from her neck, her entire body felt like useless lead.

The last thing she saw was a face of a grotesque man with really bad teeth.

She then drifted to darkness.


	15. Happiest Place on Earth

We walked along the solid ocean in a silent matter. I shivered and cuddled my arms even though i had five layers on. Peter just walked ahead in just a trenchcoat that didn't look too warm.

"Where did you get that?"I asked.

"From my den. It seemed nice and you were freezing,"Peter replied.

"Why is there a empty sword sheath?"I asked, noticing a long sheath for a long sword, strapped to his back.

"Don't know. It's just empty,"Peter said.

"Are you scared?"

"Scared? Of what?"

"The Others."

It seemed to hit a nerve because he tensed up.

"No. They just look inferior behind their weapons but behind that, they are wimps,"Peter replied coldly.

"You know, I was scared to go into this mission. I suck at combat. To be honest, I am just a techy,"I confessed.

"A techy?"

"Yea, a person who handles computers and stuff like that."

"I don't care for them, personally. How is that fun?"

"In the real world, it's a way of life."

There was a silence as we trudged one the solid ice. Snow started to drift again that I could barely see Skull Rock, which was looming ahead.

"Why aren't you flying?"\

"Because. . . ,"Peter started, but spaced out in the distance,"I don't feel like it."

"You are such a liar,"I teased.

There was a harsh silence. He started to get fidgety by rubbing his finger back and forth on his lower lip.

"Tell me. It's not gonna hurt,"I said, trying to assure him.

He gave me a long look, then he made his decision and confessed,"Ombra took my shadow. I don't know how, maybe he connected with it, but he did. It was the exact time, if I could remember, when Neverland changed in five or maybe six . . . I don't know, let's just say very short seconds . . . and that's when Tink died." His voice breaking when he mentioned the late fairy.

We walked up to Skull Rock in silence. As we were climbing towards the eye hole, I said,"It's my fault that Tink died."

Peter cut in and said,"I know. I sorta forgive you."

Th 'sorta' had a cold edge to it that I did not like.

We finally reached the eyehole and helped each other, balance ourselves out.

"Do you remember which direction we jump towards?"I asked.

"Outside. Give me the pod,"Peter said.

I took out the pod from my jacket pocket. I held it out and Peter held to the pod too.

Then, we jumped.

I felt the wind rushing past my ears and I saw the ocean surface coming way too fast.

_God, please make this work._

Just as I prayed that prayer, whiteness surrounded us.

I held in my scream this time and so did Peter.

The whiteness slowly faded and I saw the miniature Neverland below.

I let out my breathe.

"We made it,"I said.

Peter paid no mind to me. He was mesmerized by all of the ride's features.

Our little ship turned the corner and I saw the long, yet reassuring, line. I took in the warm air because I was still cold from my swim in the Mollusk Sea. As we got off our ship and left the attraction, I took of my bubble coat and deflated it because it was warm enough to just have my 'wet' J.U.S.S jacket. Peter kept his coat on to keep his cover.

We approached the Sword in the Stone, but there was a lot of people around it; taking pictures and trying to pull it out.

"We can't do it right now. Theres too many people out,"I said.

"So what do we do?"Peter asked.

I looked around and saw a lot of attractions.

_Oh yea._

"You know, we are in _Disneyland_; a.k.a. _The Happiest Place on Earth!_ We can't leave without having a little fun,"I said.

Peter just stared at me, uninterested.

"Come on party-pooper,"I said, grabbing his arm and lead him out of Fantasyland. Just to get a little more freedom from the Peter Pan ride.

"What do you feel like going on?"I asked.

"Are you sure that we have the time?"

"What? Have you become a time-checking freak? Where's the fun in being that? Come on, you're _Peter Pan_. Fun is your forte."

"Well, yea. But I don't feel like doing my _forte_ right now."

"Come one. Right now it's 7:25. We will wait till the firework show, which is at 9:00, then we sneak in and do our stuff. Easy, we have lots of time to kill."

Peter looked around and released a smile from his ghostly face. That was the first time I ever saw him smile since I met him in the dull Skull Rock. It was like once he smiled, the world just got a little bit happier.

"Where to?"I asked.

He shrugged and said,"I don't know . . . something fast. Not slow."

"Space Mountain."

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Tomorrowland. As we approached the strange white building, Peter was staring in awe at all the different attractions to choose from.

"You are gonna have to get used to it sometime or another,"I teased.

As we walked inside, we got in line. The line was going way to slow for my liking.

Impatient after all the hall turning and finally reached the main boarding area, I whispered to Peter,"Follow me, try no to be seen."

I then speed walked silently outside the line. I looked and saw people boarding the ride.

"Come on,"Peter said.

He then started jumping over people's heads at a astounding speed and height, occasionally using the line barriers for take offs. No one noticed. He then hopped to the boarding deck, smirking at me.

"Show off,"I mumbled.

I vaulted over the line post and barely missed a man's shoulder but then I jumped on another waiting post, pushing me into the air again. I tried my best to keep completely 'ninja' silent. I landed next to Peter. No one noticed because lots of people were talking and taking pictures of themselves. Or flat out bored of waiting that they were dozing off.

I looked towards Peter and gave him a smirk.

He laughed back at me.

Another 'ship' stopped at our boarding deck.

Peter and I sat in the front. We were both jumping in our seats. Then the ride started. As we were slowly climbing through a tunnel, Peter said,"Why is it so slow?"

Before I could answer, we shot through the dark surroundings. I was laughing as we zoomed through the stars with twists and turns.

"Up ahead, they are going to take your picture,"I said, through my laughing.

Then a bright light flashed. After that, the ride was over.

I looked over at Peter and he was laughing too.

"Come on, let's see our picture,"I said.

We walked over to the picture screens and it showed our picture.

I did a gun pose while Peter did a funny ninja pose, his fist near my face,

I gave him a mean stare.

I then checked my watch and it read 8:25.

"We have time for more rides,"I said.

After that, we went crazy.

We visited the Matterhorn, Splash Mountain, Thunder Mountain, and Indiana Jones Adventure.

Of course, we had to cut in line. After our ride tour, the clock read 9:00.

People slowly walked towards the Main Street area.

"Time to start,"I said.

"Yea. Thanks for the fun,"Peter said.

I grinned.

Then I gave him a Space Mountain picture and a picture that we took in front of the Matterhorn.

"For keeps, so you never forget,"I said.

"Thanks,"Peter said, taking the photos and putting them in his coat.

I made my mind and I decided to ask him what I was itching to ask him.

"Peter, what happens if you died today?"I asked.

"Why do you think that? I probably won't die today because I have been dealing with this problem for a very long time in weak conditions. I am in a stronger condition right now."

"What if you did when you least expect it? What will happen? Just think."

"Well . . . when you're dead, you're dead. Dying is a whole another adventure in itself."

"Do you think there is a afterlife?"

"Not really, I really haven't made my mind on that one. I never really had to consider the death possibility before. I am not that religious."

"would you end up in heaven or hell? If they are real."

"Heaven."

"Why?"

"Because I save other and make their lives safer."

"You need Jesus to go to heaven."

"Why?"

"Saving people just doesn't cut it if it isn't for God."

"Why?"

"Because that is just the way it is since Adam ate the bad fruit."

"Adam? Jesus? God? Elysie, all of this sound like those old, white-haired, religious guys who are no fun."

"There is a God, and he is fun all the way. I can prove it."

"Prove it."

"We will pray that we can take Neverland back and destroy the King."

"How do you know that he will answer?"

"He will."

Peter stared at me but sensed that I was completely confident.

"Okay,"Peter mumbled.

I grinned.

We both closed our eyes and I spoke,"Dear God, thank you that you got us this far in this hard mission. I am praying that you will help us defeat the King and take back Neverland. I pray that you will work in all of us. I pray that we will all commit this journey to you. Amen."

We opened our eyes.

"I don't feel anything special,"Peter said.

"You usually don't. You will see the difference soon enough,"I said.

"Why should I commit this mission to some invisible being?"

"Because that _invisible being_ is going to take back Neverland."

We walked silently towards the Sword in the Stone.

"How do I get to heaven? If there is one,"Peter asked.

"You have to believe and accept Jesus into your life."

Peter thought for a long time.

"Do you know who Jesus is?"I asked.

"Yea, we had to read all about Him in this huge book that no liked to read at ,"Peter said.

"It's the Bible. Once you learn to love Him, you can see the exciting things that are in the Bible."

"So, just for review's sake, if I believe in Jesus. I can go to heaven when I die?"

"Yep. Once your prayed the sinner's prayer."

Peter nodded slowly.

The music started to blare through all the speakers surrounding the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

"It's time,"Peter said.

We then sprinted towards Fantasyland but saw line barriers set in front of all the entrances. No one was inside though. Peter jumped over and I rolled under.

We ran towards the Sword in the Stone and when we reached it, Peter stood behind the stone and I was on the side. He then took out the tip.

As Peter took out the tip, he heard a voice inside of him say, **_Repent of your sins._**

_Repent of my sins? What's sin?_

It didn't answer, Peter was left confused.

"Are you gonna fo it or not?"Elysie asked.

"Yea, sorry,"Peter said.

**_Sins are the all the things that are bad._**

_Okay, so bad things. Got it. Repent of bad things . . why didn't you just say that?_

It didn't answer again.

Peter slowly raised the tip above the hilt. He gently placed it on the handle and the stone began to hum. The tip lit so brightly that he could barely see it but a gold light. The tip slowly sank or melted into the sword's hilt. As it went down the sword turned golden bright in the areas it passes. Then the sword flashed and a giant shock wave swept Peter and Elysie of their feet. Peter grabbed onto the hilt for a grip while Elysie tumbled onto the main road.

Once it passed, Peter scrambled to his feet.

He saw specks of starstuff floating everywhere.

Peter grabbed the hilt and felt a surge of energy that was overwhelming. But comfortable familiar that he almost felt like his old self again.

_Starstuff._

He gently pulled the sword out of the stone until it was all the way out. The sword was as long as his leg and the tip was fully restored at the end that it never looked like it broke off in the first place. The blade had a soft, gold color.

"Beautiful,"Peter mumbled.

Elysie just walked over in awe ar the sword.

Peter looked at his empty sword sheath that had been hanging uselessly on his back. He slid the sword into his sheath and it was a perfect fit.

"Now that's why it's there,"Elysie said.

Peter nodded and said,"We need to get back to Neverland."

Elysie nodded and they ran to the attraction.

It was not in operation though.

"How do we get back?"Peter asked.

Elysie looked careful at the ride.

"_We _can't get back, but maybe _you _can,"Elysie concluded.

"What?"

"We need someone here to operate this ride. It doesn't automatically do it by itself."

"So, you are going to say?"

Elysie nodded, a sad look in her eyes and said,"I much as I hate staying here. . . I have to. Its the way God wants it to be. Go and save Neverland. I will male sure that every Other who escapes will be caught."

Peter smiled and gave her a quick hug. And when he meant quick, it was _quick_. Hugging people always have been so awkward to him.

"I am glad to have you as a . . .uh . . great-niece,"Peter said, gritting at the words 'great-niece'.

_Man, I feel so old when I say that,_He thought.

"Make sure you bring my dad home safe,"Elysie said.

Peter nodded.

They approached the attraction, holding their heads high.

Not knowing that it will be the last time they will see each other for a very long time.


	16. Others

Peter started to board a ship as I jumped into the seat in front of the operating board.

I was deeply confused with all the switches and buttons.

The power source was shut down, so I couldn't operate it.

_If I turn it on, I might turn on the lights and music._

"Hey, Peter, is it pushable?" I asked.

Peter shrugged and pushed it, it moved slightly.

"Great. So, you are going to push the ship, and when it starts to ascend, jump in and I will power it up. We are going to jump start it,"I explained.

I hopped behind the control board and Peter started pushing. Once it started lifting, Peter gave it a hard shove and vaulted into the ship. I pulled a lever forward and the ship lifted off into the dark ride.

I waved to Peter and said,"Bye!"

"Good Luck!" Peter grinned and waved,"It's a pleasure to meet ya."

I waved back and prayed to God,"Please keep him safe."

Peter took in a deep breathe as the zooming whiteness surrounded him.

As the whiteness cleared out, Peter saw the gloominess below.

_Happiness, just think happy thoughts._

As he slipped on the frozen ocean surface, a odd droning sound rung out.

_A detecting system?_

Black ninjas started popping up everywhere, surrounding Peter.

_20 . . . 30 . . . 40 . . . 50 ninjas? Man, that's overkill!_

The ninjas braced to jump on him.

Peter reached behing his head and pulled the Sword of Mercy from his sheath.

The ninjas jumped int the sky, so did Peter.

He met them halfway down, and slashed his sword in a circular arch. Taking out the ten ninjas, turning into ten piles of dust. Peter grinned.

_This sword is long enough to kill ten at time, neat._

More started advancing on the ground, but it didn't faze Peter. He arched the sword around himself and took out ten more. Thirty were left, but they decided to retreat.

As they were zooming off to Neverland, Peter muttered,"Yea, go tell your King."

Peter trudged on, when he got to the Never Jungle, he heard no sound.

_Where is Jiang and Melana?_

Peter walked around, trying to find at least one of them. As he passed by his hideaway tree stump, he saw foot prints.

He crouched down and it looked like there was a struggle. He followed the prints into the thickest part of the jungle. He tripped and stumbled on every single rock and tree root there is. Then he came to a clearing.

He reached the base of . The foot prints stopped there.

_If I was a evil guy, where will my secret base be?_

He felt around the base of the mountain. His hand brushed over a inden in the rock. A fine line imprint.

He brushed the snow away and found a secret door.

He tried to find anything on the side of the door because there was no handle.

His hand landed on a key . . . no . . . a keypad. He brushed the snow off and it revealed a stainless steel keypad.

_Okay, theres keys . . . . so there must be a password._

He then heard crunching in the snow behind him.

He ran into the trees nearby the keypad.

_Probably I might see the code._

Then Peter froze in fear, a odd coldness that was colder than the air already surrounded him.

He turned and saw the Skeleton walking up in a dark cape and typed on the keypad.

Peter, using his enhanced eyes (a talent that his low starstuff signature can still uphold), saw the code.

_6 - 5 - 1 - 4 . . . _

The Skeleton looked around him, trying to see if anyone was nearby. Reassured that no one was there, he went back to the code.

_2 - 3 - 1 - 9_

The pad beeped and the door opened.

As the door shut, Peter jumped into action. As he was about to type in the code, he stopped.

_I need a disguised. _

He looked down at his outwear, he could barely see his normal green clad, so that was good. His black coat almost matched the Skeleton's coat, except it had white trims. Everything else seemed fine.

Peter pulled his feathered hat off and shoved it in his inside pockets of his coat. Then he felt around the collar of his coat and pulled at a hood. As he pulled the hood over his head, a Other or ninja walked up.

Peter tensed, hopping out of the trees to not look suspicious.

As the Other walked by, he nodded his head towards Peter.

Peter stood there, waiting for the Other to enter the door. After the Other entered, he counted ten minutes until he advanced towards the door.

Pulling up the keypad, he typed in; 6-5-1-4-2-3-9.

The door unlocked and it lifted away; revealing a tunnel with weird lights.

"What's this?" Peter mumbled under his breathe.

The tunnel was surrounded in a faint white light.

He shrugged to himself and walked in. When he got to the second door, it was locked too. This time, the code for the other keypad didn't work.

_Darn_

He looked around, trying to see if there was any inscription of the code anywhere.

"Come on,"Peter mumbled, looking desperately. Then he stared at the door, thinking back to what Elysie said,

_We will pray that we can take Neverland back._

_Do you think He will answer?_

_He will._

"He will. Ha, let's see if He will,"Peter mumbled.

He then prayed a prayer under a whisper,"Uh God, need a little help here. Maybe you can send down some magical code that can unlock anything? Um . . Amen."

He waited to see if something happened.

Nothing, just the silent gloom in the tunnel.

_Okay, did that get higher then this gloomy ceiling?_

Then he heard footsteps approaching.

_Oh no._

He looked around and saw nowhere to hid when the Other was walking in, he jumped.

The Other passed under him, not knowing that Peter was above him, gripping the ceiling for support. Once the Other typed in the pad; K-I-N-G-5-3, the door opened.

Trying to avoid the keypad again, he swung towards the door and barely passed through the opening when it was closing, silent as a ghost.

As he looked up, he saw an entire control room, swamped with Others. Screens everywhere showing different parts of Neverland.

"Woah."

Peter got up and started acting like a gloomy Other.

A Other dressed in a fancy black army uniform, confronted Peter and asked,"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to check on the prisoners,"Peter said.

The "chief" Other looked at him suspiciously and then asked him,"Who sent you?"

"The Skeleton,"Peter replied, completely guessing now.

With a little more thought, the Other allowed him to pass through. Then the Other grabbed Peter's arm, a cold feeling swept through his body, making it more difficult not to shiver.

"I will have one of our men escort you,"the "chief" Other said.

Peter gave him a nod.

"Escort this one to the cells,"the "chief" Other said to a passing Other.

The Other nodded and bowed slightly.

Peter followed the assigned Other. The Other took him through series of doors and tunnels that Peter couldn't keep track of.

_How am I going to lead a bus-load of captive out of here?_

"Heres the plan; I am going to release the prisoners ten at a time. Each time, you shut off the security cameras. Each pass should take up to five minutes at sprinting speed,"the Other whispered.

Confused, Peter asked,"Who are you?"

The Other turned and looked up to him and he saw Jiang.

"Jiang! What are you doing here?"he asked.

She put a finger to her lips and pulled Peter into a empty locker room.

She took the hood of her head. Her hair was in a messy side-ponytail, her eyes had a frantic look in her face.

"While Melana and I were looking for prisoners, the Others attacked us. We split up so I didn't know where Melana was at the time. I yelled to warn her. But she was captured. They chased me for a very long time until I lost them in the jungle. After several hours, I decided to go undercover and find the captives on my own. It was a coincidence that I ran in just as the chief assigned me to you,"Jiang said.

"So his nam really is Chief,"Peter joked.

Jiang gave hims a cold stare.

"Um, just take me to them,"Peter corrected.

Jiang pulled her hood back on and then they walked back into the gloomy hall in silence.

"I don't think we should execute your plan,"Peter whispered,

"Why?"Jiang whispered back.

"There are way to many prisoners. They may not be as fast and if we get in trouble, all of us will be thrown into a cell."

"What's your plan?"

"I am going to choose the most skilled at combat so that if we end up in trouble, they can fend for themselves. Then we can retake Neverland with their help and bring out the prisoners afterward."

"Smart."

When they approached a locked vault, Jiang typed in a code and the vault unlocked.

_9-2-7-8,_ Peter repeated in his mind.

They stepped into the opening, into a dark, damp room.

Jiang lit a lantern hanging on the wall and closed the vault. As they walked down, for what seemed like five thousand steps, they finally reached the bottom. Peter gasped at the lack of air in the cell area. It was super warm and the air was barely breathable. As they walked inside, Jiang's light shone, for what seemed like rows of cells that seem to go on forever.

Peter looked in every cell as they walked by, in utter horror. Every captive had one cell to themselves. a very narrow and small cell though. They passed through cells of the Mollusk people, they were all sleeping. They all looked starved and their bodies already shown malnutrition.

"No none has died yet, but they are almost close to that. Wait for another week and all these captives will start dying. They get served a small morsel once a day,"Jiang explained in a deep voice, to not ruse excitement if people knew her voice.

Peter was about to say something until Jiang hushed him.

"If they hear your voice, they might get so excited that it will attract the Other's attention,"Jiang whispered in his ear.

He nodded and said nothing.

As they approached to the end of the cells, he sees one cell with a body huddled under a J.U.S.S jacket.

_Melana, _Peter thought.

Without a word, Jiang unlocked the cell, duck taped Melana who was about to yell and dragged her our of her cell. Peter helped Jiang carry the struggling Melana into a empty cell that was far from the other captives.

"Melana, it's me Jiang. Whatever you do, keep it to a silent level,"Jiang said briefly, pulling her hood down to show that it was actually her and pulled it back up.

Melana relaxed and nodded.

Peter yanked the duct tape off of Melana's mouth and she silently yelled in pain.

"Why did you do that for?" She whispered towards Peter.

"Because I can,"Peter replied. And lifted his head to reveal his face under his hood.

"Peter? You came back,"Melana whispered, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Yep."

"Oh, thank goodness. Things are getting really dark around here and you are our only hope. Where's Elysie?"

"She stayed behind. We needed someone to operate the ride in order to reach the bridge. So Elysie gave up her mission and let me fulfill it. She is going to be on the watch for escaping Others though."

"That's smart,"Jiang said, approving Elysie's actions.

"Did you get the sword?"Melana asked.

"Yep,"Peter said, pulling it from his sheath.

Melana and Jiang stared at it in amazement as it's soft warm glow shone in the darkness.

"Beautiful,"Melana and Jiang said at the same time.

Grinning, Peter slid it back into his sheath.

"Repeat our plan to Melana,"Jiang said.

"I am here to do Elysie's mission first. I am going to release her father and the Starcatcher group, They can fend for themselves if we get caught up in something."

"That's three people. Including Melana, it's four. It's smart to stop there or add one more person if necessary,"Jiang suggested.

"Tiger Lily. She knows the secret paths and hideouts that the Others aren't familiar with yet."

"We better get to it,"Melana said.

They got up from their cell, walked out, and went back to the part of the gloomy, energized with hope.

I was getting very impatient sitting on a nearby bench, watching the entrance.

As a stroller ran over her feet for the hundredth time, Elysie fumed.

_Come on, God. Can I please do something other then being run over by strollers of annoying little children?_

Nothing happened.

Several hours passed and it was already midnight. The crowd started to dim as it was only a hour from closing.

Then I got the most horrible headache. Like someone was banging the back of my head with a hammer.

_Something bad. _

I looked around, everything seemed fine. Until a pan pipe sounded from the Peter Pan's Flight speakers. Something definitely is not right over there.

I got up and rushed towards the line.


	17. Prisoners

"Which cell?"Melana asked for the fifteenth time.

"It's that cell,"Jiang said, tiredly, to a section where there were rows of Mollusk girls.

"Why do they all have to look the same . . .,"Melana complained.

"I'll find her,"Peter said.

"No, you go find the Starcatchers down the hall,"Jiang said.

He nodded and walked down the hall.

"we got to do this fast, so pick up the pace. Move,"Jiang said harshly to both of them.

Melana rushed the cell area and looked for Tiger Lily. Most of the Mollusks were sleeping, it was really hard to tell them apart.

One girl really stood out thought, mostly because Melana recognized her. She was curled in the corner but she had a red headband with a white and red feather. Her hair was in two neat braids and she had a long tan colored dress with tan mocassins.

Melana unlocked the cell with the key that Jiang lent her. The Mollusk girl woke up and sprang to her feet, braced to run while holding a dagger towards Melana. Melana took a step back, but Jiang kept her in the cell.

_At least Jiang will protect me, _Melana thought.

"Um . . . is your name Tiger Lily?"Melana asked, her hands shaking in front of her.

The Mollusk girl nodded.

"I am Melana and behind me is Jiang. We are here to help you escape,"Melana continued.

Tiger Lily gave her a skeptical look, still kept her dagger braced,

"We come with Peter. We are taking you because you know the ways of the jungle. Once we beat these bad guys, we can release all the Mollusks and other people in this cell area,"Melana said.

"How do I know that your not one of them?"Tiger Lily asked.

"Do I look like one of them?"Melana asked sarcastically back, gesturing to her J.U.S.S. uniform.

"She does,"Tiger Lily said, nodding to Jiang.

"I am a Starwatcher undercover. I am sorta like Peter except I can't fly all the time,"Jiang replied.

Tiger Lily's eyes danced between Melana and Jiang, deciding if she can trust them.

She sheathed her dagger and said,"I will help you, but only if you promise to release my tribe once we are finished."

Jiang and Melana both nodded.

Peter rushed down the hall, looking for a none Mollusk men. He then spotted three cells of men who didn't look like all the other natives.

He quickly unlocked all three of the cells. Then went to each one, shaking them, saying,"Get up."

They all mumbled and groaned, but they eventually woke up after five seconds.

He grabbed them impatiently by the arm and dragged them outside their cell until all of them were standing in a line, confused looks shot towards Peter.

"Are you the Starcatcher group?'Peter asked in a deep, gruff voice to hide his usually pitched voice.

They all nodded.

"Good, come with me,"Peter said, turning to walk towards Jiang.

"What's happening?"One of them asked.

"Are you going to ask questions the entire time?"Peter asked, sarcastically.

The man shook his head.

"Good. I am your escape guy. I need you to help retake Neverland,"Peter replied.

"Are you a renegade Other?"Another man asked.

"See? There you go with the questions again,"Peter said, throwing his arms in the air.

They decided to shut their mouths and follow him silently.

As Peter met up with Jiang, one of the Starcatchers ran and hugged her,

"Jiang! Are you all right?","the Starcatcher asked.

"I am fine dad,"Jiang said, cooly.

"Dad?"Melana asked, Tiger Lily trailing behind her.

"Yes. Sorry, my name is Robert Pan, Jiang's father,"Robert said.

"Tiger Lily?"Peter said, his eyes lighting up.

"Peter? You're safe,"Tiger Lily said, running up and hugging him.

"Peter? As in Peter Pan?"One of the Starcatchers asked.

"It can't be,"Another one mumbled.

Peter lifted his hood and replied,"Yes."

They gasped and muttered between themselves.

A man with lite brown hair came up to Peter and said,"I am Jon Pan. Do you happen to know Elysea?"

"Yes. She came here looking for you but we had a errand in the real world. She stayed behind because of complications but she told me to find you. And I did,"Peter replied.

Jon grinned.

"As you can see there is me, Robert, and Mike Schull. We will help you with anything. It's our mission,"Jon said.

"Good,"Peter said, then turned to Jiang,"We need to get going. We have been here long enough."

Jiang nodded.

"Okay, we are going to exit this area as silently as possible. If we are caught up by Others, take them down. Clear?"Peter said.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this."


	18. The Deal

Jiang lead all seven of them out of the cell area in complete silence.

When they got to the upper flight of stairs, they all acted out their parts. Peter and Jiang acted like Others, who were escorting the captives. The captives had to play miserable.

As they walked through the different turns and halls, very few Others passed by.

It all went well, until they entered the control room.

Many Others looked towards their direction, giving all of them uneasy feelings. Then the Chief approached them.

"What are you doing with these captives?"Chief groaned.

Jiang and Peter stared down the Chief.

"We are taking the captives outside for a punishment exercise,"Jiang said.

The Chief looked at her oddly, his red eyes looking confused from under his dark coat.

"Why?"Chief asked.

"Because they wouldn't calm down, so we are planning on tiring them so they won't have any energy to protest,"Peter whispered to the Chief in a gruff voice.

The Chief seemed to think about it, then he slowly nodded.

They slowly started walking towards the exit, until the Skeleton roared,"Are you senseless?"

Peter and Jiang turned, started trembling in fear when they saw the angry Skeleton staring at their direction.

Peter grabbed Jiang's arm,"We got to run."

As if everyone read Peter's mind, they all bursted to a sprint towards the exit.

"Get them!" The Skeleton roared.

A charge of Others raced after them. The group of runaways made it into the tunnel, but they could hear the Others gaining on them.

"We got to stay behind to fend off the Others,"Peter yelled to Jiang.

Jiang nodded and yelled to the rest,"Follow Tiger Lily, she will lead you all to safety."

when they ran through the last door and into the freezing outside; the Starcatcher group and Melana followed Tiger Lily into the forest while Peter and Jiang ran further away, but on the open path. The Others did not pay attention to the group in the jungle, only on Peter and Jiang.

* * *

Tiger Lily raced through the jungle, making sure that the other runaways were behind her occasionally. She was taken by surprise when none of the Others followed their group.

She then ran into a small cavern in on of the Neverland Peaks.

"Why are we stopping here?"Melana asked.

"The Others aren't following us. They are following Peter. He's in big trouble,"Tiger Lily explained.

"Still, we need to get faraway to safety. We are no good to Peter if we get captured again. I say we do what he says,"Melana said.

Tiger Lily cringed, trying to decide what to do.

"Do what Peter says,"Jon said.

Tiger Lily turned towards him and stares at him intently. She then nodded.

She made a motion with her hand to follow her. They all filed out behind her from the cavern and made their way away from the Neverland Peaks.

* * *

Peter felt like his lungs could give out at any minute. He and Jiang didn't fight anyone off like they said, they just kept on running down the path, hoping on leading the Others as faraway as possible from the escaping group in the jungle.

They approached the shore of the frozen and covered with snow, Never Ocean.

"Do we keep running?"Peter asked.

"Yes,"Jiang replied.

They charged into the vast snow area, where they could not hide from anything.

* * *

The Others, led by the Skeleton and Ombra, reached the shore just as the two Pans ran through the deep snow.

The Skeleton was about to charge into the ocean but Ombra stopped him.

"Stop,"Ombra groaned.

The Skeleton turned around and saw the King, in his full black armored coat, glowing red eyes peeping through the hood, with Death Blade sheath and ready to kill at anytime. The air around the King was colder then the air already was.

"Are those the Pans?"King asked,

"Yes, King,"Ombra groaned.

"Do we charge?"The Skeleton asked.

"No. They cannot hide in that vast snow area. We will shoot them down,"The King commanded.

Ombra and the Skeleton both nodded and commanded the Others to load their guns and fire at any time.

As they prepared, Ombra asked,"Do you think we will catch them?"

"Yes and that other group that you missed in the Jungle,"The King replied.

* * *

Peter and Jiang didn't hear the Others stop because all they could hear was the loud crunching of ice everywhere they stepped. Then they heard a gunshot ring out and a bullet whizzing past them, right between their heads.

"They're shooting,"Peter yelled, fear gripping his chest of the possibility of being shot.

"I know,"Jiang said, vaulting over a snow mound and hiding behind it. Peter did the same.

Bullets collided into the snow mound, chipping it away piece by piece.

"We can't stay here,"Peter said.

Jiang didn't answer. She looked around, trying to find a way to escape. The crunching of snow was getting closer to their hiding spot.

Without a word, Jiang rushed out, dragging Peter by the arm. She bursted into lightning speed, grunting at the resistance of Peter's dragging feet. She almost made it to Skull Rock.

_Almost,_ until she felt a bullet graze her arm.

She shrieked and grabbed her arm, making herself and Peter tumble through the air and hit Skull Rock.

A little woozy from the bullet and the hard collision, Jiang could make out the King, Ombra, and the Skeleton walking towards them. She created starstuff in her hand and placed it on her wounded arm, closing up the wound and healing it.

"Get up Peter,"Jiang said, gritting through her teeth as she painfully was trying to move her arm.

Peter groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, feeling out of sorts from hitting Skull Rock _really hard._

"You know, you should really practice on controlling your stops,"Peter said, sarcastically.

"This is no time to tease me, we need a plan . . . now!"Jiang yelled. Literally passing the leader torch to him.

For once, he drew a blank. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

The King gave a cruel smile when he saw the two Pans, looking lost in thoughts.

"Skeleton,"King groaned.

"Yes, King?"The Skeleton asked,

"Give me a sedative. I am going to contain Peter Pan."

"Yes, King."

The Skeleton looked inside his trench coat, inside there was two rows of hanging shots. One row was sedatives, other was deadly posions. But he was too much in a hurry to place all the shots in the right place because he saw the runaway group getting away. He didn't know that in the sedative row, there was one poisonous shot.

He pulled the poisonous one.

"Here it is, King,"He said, handing the King the shot.

* * *

Peter helped Jiang to her feet when he heard the crunching of stop behind him. A freezing cold surrounded both of them. Not the regular cold but the evil cold. Snow started to fall when Peter heard some one groan his name.

_"Peter."_

He gulped and turned around, so did Jiang. They saw the dark figures of Ombra and the Skeleton. The one in the middle of them, with the largest blade that they both have ever seen, darkness and cold so overwhelming, and the evil that brought both Jiang's and Peter's defiant souls to fear.

"That's the King,"Jiang said, whispering into Peter's ears.

"Why yes, Jiang Chen Pan. You seem to know so much that I might have to silence you for a moment. I don't want you interfering with my affairs,"The King said.

Jiang grimaced and created two balls of starstuff in her hand when Ombra approached her.

"Don't you dare silence me,"Jiang threatened.

Without a groan, Ombra reached toward her and she shot the balls of starstuff towards Ombra's glowing red eyes. It seemed to hit a weak spot, because Ombra groaned in pain and stumbled from Jiang.

Peter was about to laugh until he saw the Skeleton behind her.

He ran toward her, yelling,"Behind you!"

But the warning was too late. The Skeleton grabbed Jiang's neck at lightning speed. Jiang froze in a silent scream, feeling the most horrible pain. She wanted to collapse but the deathly grip of the Skeleton kept her up.

"Jiang!"Peter screamed and pulled the Sword of Mercy from his sheath.

"Make a move and I will end her life,"The Skeleton threatened, shaking Jiang.

Peter stopped and stared in despair at Jiang. He sheathed his sword and walked slowly away from the Skeleton.

The Skeleton let go of Jiang and she crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Peter,"King said.

He turned towards the King, hate in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?"Peter asked.

"i am doing this because you are interfering with my plans. My agenda is to rule Neverland, but I can't seem to do that if you keep on slowing my plans."

"What did I do to slow your plans? I did nothing!"

"Yes you did! We retrieved starstuff that was in the bottom of a lagoon hidden near the rocky shore areas. We placed it in a golden chest. But the day after we did our starstuff task, the chest went missing. We don't know exactly where it is."

"So you think I took it?"

"Yes. You were the only person on this island that wasn't held captive."

"That doesn't mean anything. What about the Starcatcher group?"

The King fell silent. Then Ombra glided up to the King ans whispered into his hood.

"You are a Watcher, yes?"King asked.

"Yes, I am,"Peter replied, dreading on what the King was going to say next.

"You don't now who took the chest, but you might know where it is."

Peter inwardly gasped.

_No . . . no . . . I won't help them again._

"If you help us find the starstuff, we will let you and Jiang go. Including all the other captives. But if you don't, Ombra will end Jiang's life right now."

Ombra glided over to Jiang and left his ghostly hand hang above Jiang's crumpled body, ready to strike at any moment.

"No, no! I won't do this. You never keep your promises,"Peter yelled.

"I don't keep my promises? You don't even know me. I am different from Zarboff the Third,"The King laughed.

Peter came up with a plan, not a good plan but a plan.

He unsheathed the Sword of Mercy and pointed towards the King.

"We will do a duel. If I win, you let her live. If you win, I will find the starstuff for you. But theres no killing,"Peter said

"You have yourself a deal,"The King said, unsheathing his sword, Death Blade.

Then a scream rang out,"Stop!"

Peter turned around and was surprised to see Elysie running towards them, a gun aimed at the King.


	19. King's Cheat

I boarded quickly into my little Peter Pan's flight ship as quick as possible. When I lifted off into the darkness of the ride, I had the most awful feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong.

My ship turned towards Neverland and the whiteness appeared suddenly and disappeared just as quick. I thought I was a second too late of what I sensed of what's going to happen.

As I floated over Skull Rock, I saw Peter and a really dark, tall Other; unsheathing their swords. In the distance, Ombra had his arm over Jiang's crumpled form. The Skeleton stood next to Ombra.

I took out my gun and loaded it once I landed on solid ground. As I creeped around the side of Skull Rock, I heard the tall Other say to Peter,"You have a deal."

_Deal, what deal?_

Then I knew it, Peter was going to sacrifice himself to a guy who is three feet taller then he is.

I jumped out from my hiding spot with my gun aimed at the tall Other.

"Stop!"I screamed.

Both Peter and the Other turned towards me.

"You are the other Pan, yes?"the Other asked.

"Who are you?"I asked, my arms shaking in front of me. When I got closer to them, I could sense a lot of evil and darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, I felt so small and weak.

"I am the King,"he answered.

I just stood there blank.

_This guy is so evil . . . how can we possibly defeat him . . . _

_**Have faith and trust in me. Believe.**_

I inwardly gasped.

_God, I do have faith in you . . . but . . . I am scared of this guy. I don't think I can take him on alone._

Usually, God never answers me back the second time, but he immediately answered.

**_You are never alone. If you believe in me, I will give you the strength. _**

I nodded vigorously to myself.

_Believe, just got to believe._

"Are you there?"King asked.

I gave him a cold stare.

"I was just praying to God. You know, the guy who is going to kick your butt to the next universe,"I said, smirking towards him.

"Ha! You believe in God? You are more naive then I thought!"King mocked.

"What's so crazy about it?"I asked, furious of his mocking.

"God is just another thing that weak people rely on."

"i am not weak. I am stronger then you."

"How?"

"I am in Christ. Jesus Christ."

Something very strange happened.

The King, Ombra, and the Skeleton crumpled to their knees when I mentioned Jesus's name.

**_All demons flee at the call of My name, from one who submits to Me._**

Peter stared at me, thinking I was some supernatural person or something.

The King was the first to scramble to his feet.

"I will not be hindered by the name of some phony,"King growled.

"Oh really? Then how come the Bible says that Satan and his demons flee at the sound of His name form one who submits to Him. I submit to Him, called out his name, and all of you trembled. How is He not phony?"I said, smirking.

The King growled under his breathe. His dark aura seemed to grow around him.

"You think you can defy me, Pan, but you can't. I have things in plan that your maker can't stop,"the King said, putting a cold edge to "Pan" that gave me the creeps.

"Well actually he is your Maker too,"I mocked.

"You can't stop me,"King continued, ignoring my comment. He took his long dark sword out of his sheath,"And for your arrogance, your dearest relatives or 'tives' will pay."

My eyes widened when I knew who he was talking about.

_Peter . . . Jiang . . . no._

"No, no you can't! Fight me!"i protested.

"No. You are nothing special to me."

I cringed and glanced at me.

He looked at me apologetically and gave me a reassuring grin and mouthed "it's okay".

I just smiled back, trying to keep my fear from showing.

Once the King turned his back, I closed my eyes and prayed to God to give us strength to overcome this situation.

* * *

Peter knew that he was far from okay. Elysie just fueled the King's fury and that exact fury is now directed towards him.

_I am going to die and I have no good last words in mind._

**_Have faith in Me._**

_Faith in you? Who are you?_

No answer because he had Death Blade's tip right in front of his face.

"It's time for our duel,"King said.

Peter lifted the Sword of Mercy and held it at shoulder height towards the King.

"Let the game begin,"Peter said.

There was a long pause before the first strike. Peter and the King looked intently into each other's eyes, trying to comprehend on what the other was thinking. The King was the first to strike Peter fist. But he easily blocked the King's maneuver with Curtana. Just as Peter was about to swing at the King's neck, the Curtana started to hum and glowed a golden aura. As the sword clashed into the King's, a shockwave swept the King off his feet and away from Peter.

* * *

As he slammed into a snow mound, the King roared angrily as he saw the Death Blade slid across the snow and stopped to close in the boy's swing range. He felt around his coat and his hand landed on what we was trying to find. He laughed evilly and took out the shot that the Skeleton lent to him earlier.

* * *

Peter saw the Death Blade skitter to a stop right in front of him. He looked towards the King, but he heard laughter. Taken aback by the odd outcome from the King, he didn't notice what the King gripped in his hand.

At astounding speed, the King rushed towards him. Peter swung Curtana at the King and grazed the King's shoulder, but didn't stop his charge. Peter couldn't make another attack because before he knew it, he felt a plunge of a cold needle in the base of his neck.

He didn't feel any pain at first, only shock. He slowly saw his arm drop the Curtana slowly to the ground. The world looked hazy and then the he felt like a fire was engulfing him. Heat of pain everywhere when he slowly crumpled to the snow. He happily let the snow surround him on the ground. He felt numbness overtaking him, he couldn't feel anything or smell anything.

* * *

I saw the King yank the needle from Peter's neck and Peter went completely still. Anger and fear welled up inside of me at the same time.

"Peter!"i cried out.

I heard the King chuckle evilly as he threw the needle in the snow. I ran towards Peter and slid to my knees beside him.

His eyes were distant and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Peter, stay with me!"I pleaded, as I saw the place where the needle plunged, turn purple. I held back the verge of tears as I grabbed his cold hand.

"He is just sedated,"King said.

"Why? Why did you cheat the duel?"

"I decided that Peter was better alive then dead to me. I also didn't agree to his end of the deal. I am going to take him in because he will be very useful for my plans."

_Useful? He is going to use Peter like a piece of equipment! God, I know you have a plan but I am really confused._

Then I heard Peter's feeble voice break my thoughts.

"I'm okay,"He whispered.

"I know. I am sorry that I got you into this mess. It's all my fault for not believing sooner,"I said.

"It's not your fault."

"Hah. You're just being nice."

He smiled and chuckled a little. Then he painfully coughed and his breathe became short and harsh. I panicked and asked repeatedly,"Peter are you alright?"

He finally answered and gasped,"I can't breathe."

"What? No it's a sedative."

_Wait, if it were a sedative, then why isn't he knocked out by now? _

He gripped my hand in a death grip, making my hand hurt.

"Try to breathe,"I pleaded.

"He can't breathe?'Ombra asked.

"Impossible, it is only a sedative,"the Skeleton said.

The King picked up the shot and it had a picture of a skull with two bones crossed behind it.

"You gave me a poison?'King roared furiously.

The Skeleton trembled and said,"I didn't know."

The King walked up to the Skeleton furiously and raised the Death Blade. He stabbed the Skeleton at the heart and left the Skeleton on the ground, writhing and screaming. I cringed at the sight.

I saw Jiang's head slowly raised from hearing the unearthly screaming.

Tears dripped from Jiang as she slowly buried her face in the snow, I guessed because since she can feel starstuff, she can feel the disappearing of Peter's. It was the first time that I ever seen Jiang look weak, I would have been pleased before, but now that jealousy seemed to diminish.

I then became aware that Peter's grip loosened. I looked at him and his breath was long and haggard, eyes slowly drifting closed.

"Peter, please don't leave. Not yet,"I pleaded, gripping his hand tighter, tears flowing from my eyes.

_I am losing him . . . Peter Pan is going to die in my arms . . . all because of me . . ._

I wept uncontrollably.

Then Peter whispered,"It's okay."

I wiped my tears and said,"Peter, I hope that you believe in what I told you earlier."

He smiled wanly and said,"I do . . . I will . . . meet you . . on . . the other . . . side."

Then he smiled, eyes closing, took a last long gentle breath, and went still. His hand hung limply in mine.


	20. Starstuff

"No . . . no . . . Peter, wake up!"I screamed, trying to feel a pulse in his neck.

I desperately tried doing CPR.

No results.

"No! Peter!" I buried my head in my knees and wept uncontrollably.

As I wept, I heard the unearthly roar because his plan failed as well.

_Served him right._

There was a silence of weeping and fuming when the snow started to fall more harshly and the wind picking up.

"A blizzard is coming,"Ombra groaned.

I raised my head and tried to wipe my tears away to think clearly.

"Take the remaining two,"king commanded, retreating.

I saw Jiang stumble to her feet as Ombra gripped her arm with something in his sleeve, I really didn't want to know.

I tried to get up, trying to resist the gusts of wind that were trying to pull me down.

I saw the Skeleton approaching me as I was struggling to stand firm.

I made the mistake of staring at Peter, my mind went completely numb.

_You know . . . I really don't care anymore._

When the Skeleton was fifty yards in front of me, I heard a voice.

**_Wake Up._**

Then my mind became fully functional.

_Right, I am better alive then dead. Okay . . . God, you have a plan and I am ready for it. What do I need to do?_

Then the wind pushed me away from the Skeleton and towards Skull Rock.

I got the plan.

_Right, back to Disneyland._

My eyes strayed again towards Peter, his body almost completely covered with snow.

_But . . . I can't lea-_

**_Go_**

I sprinted towards Skull Rock, getting a slight advantage because the Skeleton was momentarily taken aback by my sudden movement. I ran inside the rock and climbed towards the eye.

"Stop!"the Skeleton roared from outside.

I reached the eyehole, braced to jump. Then I saw Jiang hit Ombra with starstuff with her free hand and running in front of the Skeleton. Putting herself between him and me. I watched curiously as Jiang slowly walked back towards Skull Rock.

Then she looked up at me and winked.

_Wink? Why wink?_

Then a golden aura surrounded her and she put both of her hands together above her head. Then she blasted the Skeleton, Ombra, and the distant King with a giant shock wave of low signature starstuff. They were all swept off their feet and flung towards Neverland.

Then a rush of a wind current pulled me off balance, slightly blinded by the bright flash of light. I fell from the eyehole and towards the ground. Before the whiteness, I saw Jiang being flung towards Neverland by the strong wind current.

Then I was surrounded by whiteness. Slowly the whiteness and sensation of falling diminished and it took my eyes a long time to adjust to the darkness of the Disneyland attraction.

_What do I do now?_

I walked off my ship, the day looked like I have never ventured for an hour. Looking around and seeing nothing exciting, I sat back to my bench and being rerun over by countless strollers, like I have never left.

**_Wait _**

So I leaned back and waited for whatever was going to come, tears slowly rolling down my eyes as I couldn't get the horrible images out of my mind.

* * *

Jiang heard the trees whizzing past her.

_I got to stop before I hit a rock._

She crashed into a gigantic snow mound in Mermaid Lagoon after she thought that. Spitting snow out of her mouth, she looked around, trying to find someplace safe to stay for a while. As she got closer to the shore, she saw a small cave entrance. Just big enough so that she can slip through. She ran over and squeezed herself through the tiny entrance. When she got inside, she saw a small hole ten feet above her, letting in air and light. Then she glanced toward the walls and saw the escape group staring back at her.

"Jiang!"Melana said, lightning up at seeing Jiang safe, ran over, and hugged her. Then Melana pestered her with questions of all sorts.

"Where's Peter?"Tiger Lily asked.

Jiang just looked into Tiger Lily's eyes somberly, not knowing how to say it. She felt tears slowly roll down her eyes, then her dad came over and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't know what to do,"Jiang mumbled through her tears.

"It's okay, Jiang,"Robert said, stroking her head.

"What happened?"Jon asked.

Jiang let go of her dad and wiped her tears. She told them of their chase, the deal with the King, Elysie's statement, the duel, and Peter's death. They asked a lot of questions at first, Jon was quite proud of Elysie standing up to the King, but all excitement faded when they heard the tragic news.

"But . . . that cannot be. Peter Pan can't die! That makes no sense,"Melana said in disbelief.

Jiang just hung her head.

"I was useless. I saw the entire thing but did nothing. I was just too scared. I don't know what Elysie is going through right now, since she was the one who was with Peter when he died. I only tried to help her by whisking away the Others for a while,"Jiang said.

The entire group went silent.

The silence was interrupted by Tiger Lily.

"He's not dead,"Tiger Lily proclaimed.

"What?"Jon asked, confused.

"Peter is not dead, he is asleep."

"How?"

"Starstuff. Starstuff healed my father."

"Omigosh!"Melana said out of nowhere,"You are so smart,"she continued, slapping Tiger Lily on the back.

"What?"

"Starstuff! We need starstuff. I remember now! How can I be such a idiot,"Melana said.

"Starstuff? But, starstuff can heal not bring back the dead."

"Nope. You need a history lesson. In the book _Peter and the Shadow Thieves_, I read that Molly brought her father back to life by pouring starstuff on him."

At first, no one seemed to get it.

"I see where you are going. was shot and killed but starstuff saved him,"Mike said.

"See? Exactly! Now you finally got it,"Melana said.

The rest seemed to gain a understanding of what Melana, Tiger Lily, and Mike were talking about.

"Where will we get this starstuff?"Tiger Lily asked.

"Jiang,"Jon said, smiling towards Jiang.

Jiang smiled back.

"Okay, Jiang, you ad I will head out and go revive Peter. The rest of you will stay here until further notice,"Melana directed.

They all nodded.

"Okay, let's do this,"Melana said.


	21. Wake Up Call

Melana and Jiang ran through the Never Jungle, running into almost every tree and bush that was in the way. The blizzard has gotten worse since Jiang last remembered. The wind and snow blew into their face that they couldn't see anything farther then three feet away.  
"Are we getting close?"Melana asked.  
"Almost, we are almost to shore,"Jiang said.  
After a couple more minutes, they didn't run into anymore trees.  
"We're here!"Melana announced, throwing her hands up sarcastically.  
Grumbling, she continued,"And we can't see anything."  
"I guess we will just have to head to Skull Rock,"Jiang said.  
"Do you exactly remember where Peter is?"  
"No, but I know that he is near there."  
"If you don't know the exact location, we will be searching forever and freeze to death, Soon enough we will be two statues called 'Jiang and Melana'."  
Jiang rethought that approach.  
_If I can't look, then what do I do?_  
In the mist of her thinking, she didn't notice that a ball of starstuff was getting gradually larger in her hand.  
"Jiang . . .,"Melana said, nervously.  
"What?"Jiang snapped.  
Melana nodded towards her hand and Jiang saw the starstuff growing larger and larger.  
She finally knew what to do.

* * *

**_Peter._**  
He grumbled and swatted at nothing.  
**_Peter._**  
"Sorry, I only slept for four hours . . . need four more,"Peter mumbled.  
**_WAKE UP._**  
Peter jolted up from his sleeping spot.  
"Where am I?"He mumbled.  
As he looked around, he didn't see anyone; everything was white. He looked down at himself and saw what he wore before he . . . died. His mind flashback to the duel with the King and the poison.  
"What a cheater!"Peter grumbled loudly, kicking at nothing,"Is the adventure over?"  
**_Not yet._**  
He jumped, not expecting anyone to answer.  
"Um . . . hello? Is anyone here?"Peter asked, looking around, trying to see if someone was there.  
**_I am here._**  
"Really? Because I can't see you,"Peter answered.  
He felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw a man dressed in pure white clothes, hands and feet had holes through them. He slowly looked up and saw a man with brown hair and beard, a gentle look in his face.  
"Who are you?"Peter asked, quite scared that this man just appeared out of nowhere.  
"I am Jesus,"the man answered.  
Peter just stood there, staring into the man's eyes . . . and strangely could not comprehend what color eyes Jesus's eyes were.  
"What? So I am dead and I am in heaven?"Peter asked.  
"Not yet."  
"So . . . I am not in heaven?"  
He nodded.  
"Whew, that's good. This doesn't look like a city of gold."  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
"Because I was cheated by a conceited demon who decided to think that I am better dead so that he could win his end of the deal. Well almost win his end of the deal."  
"No."  
There was a silence of thinking for Peter.  
"You wanted me dead?"  
"You need to have a time out."  
"Time out? This stinking 'time out' just cost me the duel! Now there is no chance to take back Neverland. No thanks to you."  
Peter turned his back to Jesus, arms crossed.  
"I took you out because you need a second chance."  
"Peter turned around, lips tight,"Second chance? I had my chance! I had the King! I could have beaten him! I was doing everything right!"  
"No. You were doing everything wrong. You thought you can save everything but you can't."  
"So? I haven't failed yet."  
"You did. If you weren't into your own heroics, you would have noticed that Neverland was a target for darkness for months."  
Peter starred critically at Jesus, knowing that He was right and that he was playing around and paid no attention to Neverland at all.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to change your actions."  
"How?"  
"Doing it for the Father, God."  
Peter just kept staring, shifting back and forth, considering.  
"Okay, can I go back?'Peter asked, way to quickly.  
"Not yet. You can't do anything for the Father until you give your life to Him and let Him have control."  
"What? I already gave up my life! I am standing right in front of you, confused of where I am. You seem to have total control of me and my location right now."  
Jesus just stared patiently towards Peter.  
He sighed and asked,"How do I give up my life?"  
"Repent of your sins."  
Peter thought for a bit.  
"Repent . . . repent . . . why does that word sound so familiar?"Peter mumbled.  
Then he gasped.  
"You were the one talking to me in my mind!"Peter exclaimed.  
Jesus nodded.  
"You were there the entire time! Why didn't you do something?"  
"I did. But without your salvation, I can't do anything for you that will benefit your mission or anything else."  
"How do I repent?'  
"Have you ever sinned?"  
"Sin equals bad stuff. I haven't done much bad stuff."  
"Only one bad thing in your life can send you to hell."  
"But, I haven't sinned that bad. I have saved people and the world! Isn't that enough?"  
"No, you did not do it for the Father."  
He couldn't find anything to say. It was mostly, for his own pleasures now that he looks at it closely.  
"Do you know the Ten Commandments?"  
"Yes, I learned them at ."  
"You know that if you break one commandment, you will be thrown to hell."  
Peter nodded.  
"I will ask you a few questions, referencing the Commandments."  
"Have you lied?"  
"Yea, but that was just for fun."  
"What does that make you?"  
"Um . . . a liar?"  
"Have you ever stolen?"  
"Yea, for good reasons though."  
"What does that make you?"  
"A thief."  
"Have you ever murdered?"  
"No way. I never killed people."  
"have you ever thought someone dead?"  
Peter thought to himself. There were many times that he wanted his enemies dead.  
"Yea . . ."he replied, uneasy.  
"That makes you a murderer."  
Peter stretched his arms towards Jesus, backing away slowly,"Hold it! This is just too harsh."  
"I know. You know that you broken almost all of them. But I needed to tell you a thieving. lying, murderer to convince you that you have sinned and that you will go to hell because of it. I am doing this because I love you no matter how bad you are.  
Peter couldn't protest to that.  
"Peter, are your worthy of saving anything if you haven't been saved yourself?"  
He thought about that. He had the horrible thought that if he went back and didn't repent, he might die again and not get another chance and be sent to hell. FOREVER.  
He shivered as he thought about that horrible punishment.  
"I . . . want to be . . . scared,"Peter said, his voice shaky.  
"You are now,"Jesus said.  
Peter looked up and saw Jesus smiling back at him, strangely, bring tears to his eyes. His smile was like warm milk and honey, making everything feel better.  
Peter smiled back and hugged Jesus tightly, not wanting to let go.  
He didn't want to let go of the feeling of being truly safe.

* * *

"Are you okay to do this?"Melana asked.  
Jiang just stared out into the distance, feeling the snow pelting her like needles.  
"Yea . . . I can do it,"Jiang said.  
Melana slowly stepped back from Jiang. but not too far that she couldn't see her.  
Jiang looked out into the vast whiteness, trying to guess a sense of direction of where Peter was. She concentrated and closed her eyes. She then felt a heat, burning her left side. She opened her eyes and mumbled,"East."  
Not knowing if it was Peter or something else.  
She brought her hands together and created a warm glow, then she raised her hands above her head. She clapped her hands, concentrating hard as she felt the warmth of starstuff producing rapidly in her. Then she was surrounded head-to-toe, by a sphere of starstuff. She concentrated her focus towards the east and threw her arms toward that direction. A surge of starstuff fell like a wave towards the east part of the ocean. Jiang felt super tired and drained, slowly drifting asleep.  
The last thing she saw was the entire snow area, glowing gold.  
Then nothing.


	22. Revival

Melana quickly grabbed Jiang from falling, but still looking in amazement as the starstuff glow dissolved into the snow. Making the snow glow from underneath.  
"Cool,"Melana mustered to mumbled after being speechless.

* * *

The King looked at his security monitors when the strange flash appeared. The flash was only for a instance, but there was a soft afterglow on the ground. He zoomed in on the images and discovered what the flash and the glow was.  
_Starstuff, _he thought.  
He turned towards the shadows and commanded,"Repeat the monitors."  
The monitor went back a minute and on the screen, he saw two girls.  
_The girls with Pan, _he thought.  
He saw the Asian one create a warm glow and shoot it towards the ocean.  
He turned towards the shadow again and commanded,"Ombra."  
A slithery, hooded creature appeared from the shadows.  
"Is that one of the Pan's?"King asked.  
"Yes, Jiang Pan as I recall,"Ombra replied.  
"Oh, the feisty one,"King said, then he mimicked towards the monitors,"is she a Watcher?"  
Ombra was still for a moment, watching the monitors.  
"She is, isn't she? Who can shoot starstuff from the palm of their hands? That makes it more interesting and useful. Bring her to me. I want her unharmed,"King commanded to Ombra.  
Ombra nodded and slithered away into the shadows again.

* * *

The vision slowly faded as Peter became more aware that he was no longer in a warm embrace, but in a slightly chilly environment. He opened his eyes to a warkm glow of . . . starstuff?  
Peter woke up completely, gasping for a breathe as he felt uncontrollably water drops form above, blocking his vision and making him disoriented. As he caught some steady but chilly breathes, he decided to thrash his way out of his snow grave. He thrashed upward because he remembered lying back first. He felt his hand burst through the deep snow and into the cold snowing air. He thrashed some more until he heaved his entire body above the snow.  
Peter collapsed to the ground, out of breathe and exhausted from his struggle. He slowly sat up and looked around, becoming aware that the entire snow area around him had a golden glow.  
_How can there be starstuff everywhere?_  
After a while of thinking and thanking to Jesus, he struggled to get on his feet. Noticing the his fatigue too late, he crumpled to the snow again in a wave of nausea.  
_Jesus, please help me to become stronger, _Peter silently pleaded as he tried to fight off the wave of nausea.  
No answer.  
_Well, I guess I should be glad that I am back from the dead in a still workable condition, _Peter thought.  
As he looked at the golden snow, he started to focus. Focusing on locating a major starstuff source. As he was focusing, his right side started burning hotter and hotter. He half stumbled and half crawled his way to the burning heat source. As he felt that he was directly on tip of the source, his hand landed on a hood.  
_The lost chest._  
He pushed the snow out of the way and pulled the lite chest out of it's hole.  
The chest was a simple wood design and a wooden lock that secured it shut. He felt around his coat for a sharp object to break the lock with and ht felt his dagger. He pulled out his dagger and swung hard on the lock itself. When the lock was broken, he opened the chest to find a golden box. He unlatched it and a stream of starstuff surrounded him. He greeted the warmth as it restored him and he felt his weakness fade away.

* * *

Ombra traveled through the shadows as a particular shadow started thrashing in his burlap bag. He pulled out his bag that contained the shadow. The bad was glowing and the shadow emerged from the bag. Ombra tried to grasped it, but the shadow couldn't be grasped.  
Ombra groaned in frustration as the shadow darted away.  
_Pan is alive and stronger. The Watcher revived him._


	23. Alive

Melana and Jiang stumbled into the cavern in Mermaid Lagoon in the most ungraceful way ever. The Starcatchers helped Melana carry Jiang into a comfortable resting place, while Tiger Lily's eyes stared expectantly at the,.  
"Did it work?'she asked.  
"Yea, I think. You couldn't believe it! Jiang covered the ocean head to toe with starstuff! I am pretty sure it got to Peter,"Melana said.  
Tiger Lily nodded and they both walked back to where the others were, watching Jiang who was barely rousing.  
"Jiang! That was amazing!"Melana said, hugging Jiang tightly.  
"It worked,"she muttered.  
"Yea, I hope it will get to Peter."  
"It did. I sense a strangely high starstuff signature in the east. I think . . . it is Peter."  
"Peter is alive?"Tiger Lily asked.  
Jiang nodded slowly, then faster to show her confidence.  
The group cheered their hearts out in a silent matter

* * *

Peter slowly lifted his head from the ground, noticing that he fainted from the high exposure of starstuff. When he got up, he felt strength that he didn't have for a while and a lightness inside of him. He looked back at the chest . . . it was empty.  
_All the starstuff . . . is in me?_  
He looked down at his hand and it gave off a faint golden glow, the glow of starstuff.  
_I'm . . . glowing._  
He tried to fly and he lifted off the ground with ease. He looked at the ground and saw his shadow underneath him.  
_I can fly again!_  
He noticed that the blizzard stopped and streams of sunlight were trying to break through the harsh storm clouds above. Peter couldn't hold back the urge to shoot into the air and do his rooster crow. Thankful for all the strength that he got back.

* * *

Ombra emerged warily from the shadows as he sulked towards the King.  
"Well?"King asked.  
"I didn't find the one you wanted, but I sensed a stronger Watcher,"Ombra groaned.  
"Who might that be?"  
"Peter Pan."  
The King erupted from his seat and walked harshly over to Ombra.  
"He is alive?"  
"Yes and quite powerful. His shadow escaped from my grasp and streams of sunlight are cracking in the sky."  
"How did he revive?  
"I believe it was the other Watcher."  
The King nodded slowly, taking it all into consideration.  
"Ombra, bring the Skeleton. We are going to have a council."

* * *

After Peter whooped his heart out, he looked back at the chest. he thought of the King and how much he wanted the starstuff.  
He smiled mischievously and swooped down towards the chest.  
Scheming a plan.


End file.
